Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Fox's Story
by Kuritiragonette
Summary: Kitsune Okami has been good friends with Yuya ever since they were kids, but when Yuya and Kitsune's paths cross 3 years later, Kitsune starts having probs of her own. She lost most of her family, is dying to tell Yuya a secret she has been keeping, and also is trying to lead her new tribe. But as she travels with Yuya, she finds out bits of a secret that involve the both of them.
1. Chap 1

**A/N I'M SOOOOOO EXCITED 4 THIS NEW STORY! XD HOPE U ENJOY! XD**

* * *

"STRONG ISHIJIMA!" A group of people screamed as a burly-looking person stepped onto the solid vision field.  
"And in this corner, we have the one, the only, Yusho Sakaki!" The announcer said as I looked around, trying to see my favorite pro duelist.  
He never came out.  
_/Where's Mr. Sakaki?/_ I thought to myself as I kept looking around.  
"What's this?!" The announcer said as everyone turned their attention to him. "These are the finals for the crown of dueling, where's Yusho?!"  
"Are you too scared to face me, Yusho?!" Strong said, I was so angry, I wanted to tell him what I thought about him, but then I heard a voice that said what I wanted to say to him.  
"He'll be here!" A boy's voice screamed over the crowd. He had short red hair with a green fringe, fair skin, and he was wearing orange goggles, the left had a light blue star on it. "I'll duel you until he comes, I challenge you to a due-" Then he was interrupted by a lady with short tangerine hair who was pulling him away.  
"I'LL NEVER RUN AWAY!" He finished as he was pulled out of the stadium.  
_*Later...*  
_"I can't believe he didn't show up." the boy said as he put his goggles on, covering his scarlet tear-filled eyes as he sat on the grass.  
"Excuse me," I said as I walked over to him. "Were you sad about all those awful things Ishijima said about Yusho back there?"  
"Yeah, I am," He said as he cried a little more. "I can't believe he didn't show up."  
"I know, I was surprised too," I said as he took his goggles off of his eyes and looked at the orange sun setting in the distance. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Yuya, Yuya Sakaki."  
"Wait, WHAT?! SAKAKI?! YUSHO'S YOUR DAD?!" I asked as Yuya nodded.  
"Yup, surprised?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, plus, has anyone told you that you kind of remind them of a tomato?" I asked as Yuya looked at his double colored hair, then, we laughed.  
"No, has anyone told you that your hair reminds them of a fox?" He said as I looked at my long orange hair.  
"Well, now I know why my name's Kitsune, huh?" I said, Yuya smiled. That's when I first met Yuya Sakaki, three years ago.  
And know, three years later, we cross paths again.  
_*Present time, in Maiami City...*  
_"NANI?!" I screamed as I looked at a flyer with Ishijima and a boy that seemed to be Yuya, and the crazy thing about it was that Yuya was going to **DUEL** Ishijima.  
_/What's Yuya thinking, dueling against him? I bet he wants to get him from what he did three years ago, after all, I wanted to also tear his face off too,/_ I thought as I tied up my gold sneakers._ /But I have a feeling that something's going to happen during this duel that might affect me as well as Yuya./  
"Where are you going, Kit?" My older brother asked me.  
"I'm going to watch someone duel at the stadium, why?" I asked as I picked up my long, orange hair.  
"Don't you remember?" today's the day you become leader of the pack."  
"What? That's not today, that's next week, Sasuke." I said as I pointed to the calendar, and after a few minutes of staring at it, he walked back into the kitchen, and I ran out of the door, heading for the stadium.  
*Later, at the stadium...*  
"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for, Odd-eyes Dragon!" Yuya said as I came into the stadium.  
"Yuya!" I screamed.  
"Who're you?" A pink-haired girl asked me.  
"I'm Kitsune Okami, and who might you guys be?" I asked.  
"I'm Yuzu Hiragani," The pink-haired girl said. "That's Gogenzaka, and that's my dad." She said as she pointed to a man that had brown hair with a light brown fringe and was wearing a coach uniform.  
"So, Yuzu, how many life points does he have?"  
"2900, he barely survived that attack by Ishijima just now."  
"No way, he's that low?!" I asked as Yuzu nodded.  
/Yuya, I hope you'll win./ I thought as I kept on watching the duel.  
And then, the next thing I knew, Ishijima's monster got stronger and attacked Odd-eyes, sending Yuya crashing to the ground with 400 life points, and to make it worse, Ishijima regained the same amount of life points that was equal to Odd-eyes' attack, giving him 4000 life points.  
"Get up, Yuya!" I screamed from the stands as Yuya's scarlet eyes met with my own. "Don't you give up, you hear me?! I believe you can win this duel, and get revenge for what he said about your father!"  
Then, slowly, Yuya stood up.  
"You can't do anything," I heard Yuya say. "Have courage and step forward, if you want to win!"  
"GO YUYA!" I said along with Yuzu.  
"Swing pendulum, more and more!" Yuya said as his amulet started to glow. "I set the pendulum scale with scale 1 magician of Astromancy and scale 8 magician of Chronomancy! And now I can summon any monsters between 2 and 7 at the same time!"  
"NANI?!" Ishijima said.  
"Swing pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light, PENDULUM SHOKAN!" Yuya said as a vortex appered on the field. "Come my monsters!"  
Suddenly, a purple snake with a top hat, a swordfish with a Elvis Presley hair style and a bowtie, and a cooler version of Odd-eyes appeared on the field.  
"What happened to his monsters?" Yuzu and Gogenzaka said with a shocked look on their faces.  
"I knew you could do it, Yuya." I said as I smiled, and I knew at that moment, he was going to win._

* * *

**A/N CAN ANY OF YOU BELEVE THAT ARC-V'S FINALLY HERE?! XD  
Kitsune: Hey, Kuri, when am I going to tell Yuya about my secret?  
Kuri: I don't know, maybe chap 2 or 3, anyway, Don't forget to R&amp;R, bye! XD ;]**__

  
_  
_


	2. The Tribes

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN ISHIJI-" I said as I heard someone walking towards me, I turned around fast and saw a teenage boy with light brown hair, fair skin, and obsidian black eyes. He was wearing jeans with a blue t-shirt, along with black sneakers.  
"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" I asked as he grabbed my wrist and took me over to the side.  
"Kitsune, I called Cyrus, and he said that the dinner was today, not next week." Sasuke said. "We have to go."  
"Sasuke, it's only 12:15." I said.  
"I know, but you know how long it takes to get there?" He asked me.  
"Let me guess, a long time."  
"2 hours to be exact, and if we're going to make it there on time, we need to leave now." He said as we both walked out of the stadium, but my heart felt strange, almost like I wanted to see Yuya wipe the floor with Ishijima. But I knew that family always comes first, so, with a sad heart, I followed my brother out.  
_*Sometime later...*  
"Kitsune, where are you, my little fox?" A lady said as she walked around in a field of tall grass that came up to her knees.  
"Over here, Mama!" A 6 year old version of me said as my Mom came over to me.  
"I made you a grass crown, Mama," Little me said as I handed Mom a small wreath made of grass. "Do you like it?"  
"I love it," She said as she hugged me. "We'll have to go home now, it's getting dark."  
"Alright Mama," I said as we walked back home, but then, she stopped.  
"What's wrong Mama?"  
"Someone's here." She said as she picked me up and started to run until we came to our small house.  
"Sasuke," Mom said as she set me down on the porch, where Saskue was reading a book. "Watch your little sister, I'll be right back."  
"Kitsune, follow me." Sasuke said as he led me to a tall tree that was not too far from our house and helped me climb up it, suddenly, it started to rain.  
"Sasuke," I said as I hugged my nii-san tight. "I'm scared."  
"Don't worry Kit, she'll be here soon." Sasuke said.  
_*End of flashback*  
"Kit, wake up." Sasuke's voice said as I trenched my arms out and looked out the window to see a area in the woods.  
"Are we finally here?" I asked as he nodded. When I got out of the car, a little girl with black hair came over to me.  
"Hi, you must be Kitsune Okami of the Lunar Pack right?" She asked, her eyes full of excitement.  
"Yes, and who might you be?" I said.  
"I'm Selena, and I'm with the Twilight Pack." She said as she pointed to her pack's symbol, a sun that was half yellow and half violet.  
"Nice to meet you, Selena Nightshade." I said as we shook hands.  
"Hey, Kit-chan!" I heard familiar voices say as three girls came and hugged me.  
"So Kit, have you found any boyfriends in the big city yet?" Serena asked me as she curled her grey hair.  
"WHAT?! NO WAY, EWW!" I said.  
"Are you sure?" Lisa asked.  
"Yes, I'm sure." I replied.  
"Are you super sure?" Lisa's twin sister, Lise, asked. Then, I thought about telling them about Yuya, and what I did in the city.  
"Well," I said as we tree sat on a tree stump. "There's this boy that I met a few years back, and-"  
"You think he likes you?" Lise interrupted as I shook my head and continued.  
"I saw him duel today, and he looked like he was losing pretty bad."  
"Did he win?" All three of the girls asked as I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Sasuke look me out of the stadium before I could find out." I said as I heard someone saying something.  
"Welcome, my fellow tribes to the coronation of the new tribe leader of the Lunar Tribe!" The leader of the Twilight tribe, Cyrus Nightshade, said as Serena nudged me with her elbow.  
"What are you waiting for?" She whispered. "Go up there already." I slowly stood up as everyone stared at me, I ignored their attention, [witch was hard] and walked up to Cyrus.  
"Kitsune Okami," Cyrus said as I raised my hand. "Do you promise to lead your tribe with courage and honesty alongside your brother?"  
"I promise." I said as Cyrus handed me a golden bracelet that had silvery gemstones on them, it was a Lunarstone bracelet, witch was only given to leaders of our pack.  
"Then I here by announce you, Sasuke and Kitsune Okami, leaders of the Lunar tribe!" Cyrus said as both of the tribes cheered and applauded, and also my friends ran up to me and almost suffocated me with their hugs.  
"Congrats, Kit!" Lise and Lisa said.  
"Let's go stuff our faces with food at dinner!" Serena said as they all ran towards a long, wooden table that was covered with food, I looked up at the sun, witch almost reminded me of Yuya and how fired up he got during duels then, Serena stopped and looked back at me.  
"You miss him, don't you?" She asked me as I caught up with her.  
"I don't know why," I said as I sat down at the table. "But I wanted to stay and cheer him on, and if he lost, I would cheer him up, just like I did when we first met."  
Serena looked at me, her crystal blue eyes seemed to tell me "I knew it." Then, I asked Sasuke to meet with me in private.  
"So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Sasuke said as he walked toward me.  
"Sasuke," I said as I twirled a strand of my orange hair, feeling nervous to ask him the question. "Is it alright if I dated this boy I really liked?"  
He looked at me.  
"It's fine with me," Sasuke said as I felt a wave of relief. "What tribe is he in?"  
I nearly stopped breathing.  
/Man,/ I thought to myself. _/If I tell him that he's human, HE'LL KILL YUYA! But that's what happens when you have an overprotective nii-san, I guess./_  
"Well he's not really in one of our tribes," I said, nervously as I looked at my brother, who had a confused look on his face. "He's kind of...Human."  
Sasuke placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Kit," He began. "You know we can't fall in love with Humans, I'm sorry."  
My heart felt like it shattered into thousands of pieces. I pushed him away, and walked back to the table, my hair in front of my face.  
"Daijobu, Kit?" Serena asked me as I sat at the table. I shook my head as I ate my raw deer meat.  
Then, I had this feeling that Yuya was in great danger, I tried to forget about it, but it didn't work.  
"I'll have to be excused." I said as I walked deep into the forest, then, I looked back, looking at all my friends and tribe members. _/Goodbye, everyone,/_ I thought as I saw orange fur appear on my arms, a few seconds later, I was fully transformed into a wolf, then I started to run. _/I'll see you all soon, but first I have to make sure he's alright./_


	3. Sawatari: Part 1

"I can't stop now," I said to myself as I stumbled trough the pitch dark forest. "I'm almost there."  
Suddenly, I saw a small light, and as I walked closer to it, I saw that it was multiple lights.  
_/Maiami City, finally./_ I thought as I started to run, despite the pain surging trough my paw.  
When I finally came into the city, I sniffed around, hoping to find Yuya's scent somewhere in the city. Luckily, I found it and it lead me to a place that I'd seen lots of times.  
The You Show Duel School.  
I stared at the front door, wondering how I would get in. Then, I jumped up, put my front paws on the door, and swung it open.  
_/Now that I'm in, let's continue to sniff./_ I thought as I sniffed around the whole place, making sure that no one was watching me.  
"PENDULUM SHOKAN!" I heard someone say as I ran in the direction of the sound, witch lead me to a small duel arena, and inside of the arena there was Gogenzaka, and on the opposing side was Yuya, along with his monsters.  
I felt a wave of relief as I saw Gogenzaka hug Yuya.  
_/I can't believe I was so worried about him when he's doing fine./_ I thought to myself as, just like in the stadium, our crimson eyes met again.  
"HE SAW ME!" I yelped as Yuya ran out of the arena with Gogenzaka behind.  
"Hey little guy, what're you doing here?" Yuya asked me as he started to pet my head.  
"FYI, I'm a girl." I said, but I was pretty sure he didn't understand Dog language.  
"Hey, Gogenzaka, did you hear that?" Yuya said as we all froze in place.  
"No," Gogenzaka said. "Is anybody there? Yuzu? Mr. Hiragane?"  
No answer.  
Then, I collapsed on the ground.  
_/I almost forgot that I got a thorn stuck in my paw./_ I thought.  
"What's wrong?" Yuya asked me as I shook the bad paw.  
"Your paw's hurt?" He asked as I nodded.  
Then, he picked me up.  
"I'll take care of you, little guy." Yuya said as I rubbed against his orange shirt.  
"I guess that means 'thanks'." He said as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
_*Later, somewhere else...*  
/Where am I?/_ I thought to myself as I woke up and looked around. I was inside a room that seemed very dark and small, then, I noticed that my paw was bandaged up.  
Then, I smelled a familiar scent, almost like Yuya. I soon found out that I was in a dog house, and after I escaped, A ray of sunlight hit me, turning me back into my human form.  
"Hello, anyone home?" I asked as I walked around the house, but it seemed deserted.  
_/Thank the full moon,/_ I thought as I landed on a couch. _/I wonder where Yuya is./_  
All of a sudden, I felt a surge of worry come crashing over me.  
_/Yuya's in trouble,/_ I thought as I ran out of the house. _/This time I'm sure it's real./_  
_*Later...*  
/Leo Duel School?/ I thought as I stared at the ginormous building. /This is where he is?/  
I walked into the place and right ahead of me, there was Yuya, along with Yuzu, three little kids, and a guy who had fair skin and light brown hair with a yellow fringe.  
"Oi, Yuya!" I said as I caught up with them.  
"Hey, Kitsune, how's it going?" Yuya asked.  
"You remember me?" I asked.  
"How could I not remember, Fox-chan?" Yuya said.  
/Aw, I guess he does care about me too./ I thought as the other boy started to talk.  
"Who are you?" He asked me.  
"I'm Kitsune, and you are?"  
__"I'm Sawatari, nice to meet you." He said. "Anyway, this is the Leo Duel School, or LDS."  
"Let me guess, this place is run by the Leo Corporation?"  
"Yeah, and this place is only for the strongest of the strong, like me."  
__/Well I know witch school I won't be Dueling at./ I thought as we started to walk.  
"And this place is one of the best Duel Schools you can get into." Said the kid with blue hair.  
"You sure do know a lot about this place, Tatsuya." Said the other little boy.  
"Yeah, 'The best in facilities, lectures, and curriculum' is their motto!" Sawatari explained.  
"This place is **way** better than our Duel School!" The little red-haired girl said as I smelled the smell of embarrassment coming from Yuzu.  
"Well, you seem to know a lot as well." Sawatari said as the smell of annoyance wafted from Yuzu.  
"HEY!" Yuzu said.  
"No need to get mad, Yuzu." Me and the other little boy said at the same time.  
"NO WAY!" I heard Yuya say as I saw him staring at a poster. "They teach you about Xyz, Synchro, and...NO WAY, THERE ARE SOME ON FUSION SUMMONS?!"  
"Yuya," I said. "I think you should quiet down a bit." Then, a boy that seemed to be about the same age as us walked by, looking at Yuya for a second, then walked away.  
/Well, that was weird./ I thought.  
"Hey, you two," Sawatari said. "The Center Court is this way."  
After a few minutes, we came to the biggest court I have ever seen, and then three kids appeared on the court.  
Then, Sawatari started to talk to Yuya, and soon, He pulled out his Magicians of Astromancy and Chronomancy, and Sawatari snatched them from Yuya, showing them to the three boys.  
"Hey now, you can't have them, their Yuya's," Sawatari said as he grabbed the cards from the boys. "After all, these are going to be added to **my** collection."  
"NANI?!" We all said.  
"So this is why you dragged us here isn't it?" Yuzu said.  
"Exactly, after all, who wouldn't want such strong cards in their deck?" Sawatari said.  
I was furious with him, I wanted to just rip his head off!  
"Now that I have these cards, I would like to try them out in a duel, don't you guys want to see a Pendulum Summon?" Sawatari asked his minions.  
"Yeah!" The minions said.  
"W-wait!" Yuya said as Sawatari started to walk towards him.  
"It's fine isn't it, besides didn't everyone come here to see a Pendulum Summon?" Sawatari said as he grabbed Yuya's goggles and shot them back at his face, sending him silding onto the ground.  
"YUYA!" I said as I helped him up. "Are you alright?"  
He nodded.  
"So what now? Don't you want to duel against me?" Sawatari said.  
I was even more furious with Sawatari now then I'd ever been, I was about to turn into a wolf, but then I stopped myself, I knew I shouldn't waste my power fighting a mere human.  
"So it's a deal then." Sawatari said as he snapped his fingers, then, I heard someone.  
"What are you doing?!" Yuzu said as two boys came from behind her and took her away.  
"Yuya-nii, HELP US!" The three kids yelled as the last guy grabbed all of them at once.  
"You're coming with me." A dark voice said as I, like Yuzu was taken away, but Yuzu and the kids were taken in one section of the arena, and I was taken somewhere different.  
Suddenly, I was gently pushed into a corner.  
__"What do you want with me?" I asked as the dark figure stared at me with it's light blue, almost white, eyes.  
__"I am aware that you are a wolf and that your mother was killed when you were a small child, am I correct?" The figure asked.  
__/How did she know that?/ I thought.  
"I know you might be confused, but I will reveal myself to you soon, when the time's right, but for now, I bid you farewell, and I forgive you for what will happen next." She said as I was hit in the head with something.  
"Come back here," I said as I saw her slip away into the shadows. "Who...are...you?"  
_


	4. Sawatari: Part 2

"Where am I?" I said as I rubbed my head and looked around.  
It was a bedroom, and it seemed to be inside of a small cottage.  
"Kit, hurry up, today's your big day!" I heard Lisa and Lise say synchronized as they entered the room, holding something behind their back.  
"Lisa, Lise, what's so important?" I asked confused.  
They looked at each other.  
"You don't remember?" Lisa asked.  
"Remember what?"  
"Today you're getting ma-" Lise started before her twin put her and on her mouth.  
"Going to get what?" I asked.  
"MARRIED TO CYRUS, DUH!" Lise screamed.  
I was about to scream back, but then, the room fell silent, and Lisa, along with Lise, vanished.  
"So," The dark voice said again as I looked around, trying to find it.  
"What do you think about my illusions, Kitsune?" It asked.  
"Come out already," I said. "Show yourself!"  
Silence.  
"Fine, I'll reveal myself," It said after a few minutes. "That is, when the time is right."  
I'd had just enough of these childish games that she was playing.  
"Take me back, now!" I demanded.  
"I will, but first I think you should know that your brother is trying to get you to marry Cyrus." She said.  
"What?! Is it so our tribes can be close friends?" I asked.  
"Yes, and he's desperately searching everywhere." She said.  
_/But I don't like Cyrus, he's just too...loud./_ I thought. _/I'd rather be friends with Yuya, rather than marrying Cyrus./_  
"So, you choose Yuya then?" The mysterious lady asked.  
I didn't know what to say.  
"Here," She said as a crystal ball floated towards me. "Look inside."  
I looked inside the ball, and I saw something inside. It looked like me as a wolf.  
_/Stay away from me, you monster!/_ Yuya asked as he moved his green bangs from his face, looking at me with his crimson eyes full of fear.  
Suddenly the ball faded black.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"I can't show you any more," She said as the ball vanished. "You have to go back to the real world now, and I know we will meet again soon. Goodbye, Kitsune." The lady said as I felt myself fall into water.  
"Nice Darts!" I heard Sawatari say from under the water.  
_/So, he still has life points? I thought Yuya would take him down faster than this./_ I thought as I began to swim up, but right ahead of me, I saw a figure that also was swimming up, it was Yuya.  
"We're not done yet, Yuya-kun!" I heard Sawatari say.  
"Ultimate Darts Shooter, Direct attack!" Sawatari said. "With this, your life points will go all the way down to 600!"  
Suddenly I was hurled out of the water, and I landed on the cobblestone ground, and then, I heard the sound of rattling chains, I looked up and saw that the tower was swaying.  
"It's all over!" I heard a little boy scream from the top.  
"No, not yet!" Yuzu said. "We can't give up when Yuya hasn't!"  
"Turn end," Sawatari said. "You still have some life left, I wonder if it's enough to keep on fighting, is it Yuya-kun?"  
_/Pendulum Summoning isn't the only power I have,/_ I heard Yuya think to himself. _/But, how could I mean guy like him use it?/_  
/Yuya./ I thought to myself.  
_/Dad, What should I do?/_ I heard Yuya think.  
After a few moments of silence, I heard him start to laugh.  
_/I have to help everyone!/_ Yuya thought.  
"My turn, I draw!" Yuya said as he drew a card. "I summon, Block Spider!"  
Suddenly, a spider that looked like it was made out of lego bricks appeared on the field.  
"0 Attack?! You have to be kidding me!" Sawatari laughed.  
"Well, thanks to that card you threw away, I got another chance." Yuya said.  
"That used to be _my_ card? Are you sure? It's so weak that I don't even remember having it!" Sawatari thought.  
_/Well, Mr. Shingo,/_ I thought as I smirked. /Don't underestimate 'weak' monsters, like_ **ever**./_  
"As long as Block Spider's on the field, you can't attack any other monsters!" Yuya said as Block Spider spit out a spider web in front of him.  
"But he the only monster on your field, what are you up to Sakaki?" Sawatari said.  
"I change Block Spider into defense mode!" Yuya said as Block Spider changed into defense mode. "And I activate the magic card, Mimiclay, and it's a special kind of clay that can be made into anything! And I'll turn it into a monster and it will also take it's effects!" Yuya explained as a mint-green blob of clay appeared on the field.  
"You're planning on copying one of my monsters, aren't you?" Sawatari asked.  
"No, I'll turn it into another Block Spider!" Yuya said as the blob turned into another Block Spider.  
"Nani?!" Sawatari said, his face full of shock.  
"When Mimiclay's effect is activated, it's special summoned as a monster!" Yuya said as Mimicay went into defense mode.  
"I was wondering what you were doing, but you just doubled your garbage cards!" Sawatari said.  
"Allow me to explain," Yuya began. "When I have two Block Spiders, their webs protect each other, and now your monsters can't attack!"  
"No way, I didn't plan for that!" Sawatari wined.  
"I set 2 cards facedown, turn end!" Yuya said.  
As the duel went on, mimiclay was destroyed by sassy Sawatari, Block Spider's defense went up to 2400, and Sawatari's Ultimate Darts Shooter's attack points got bumped up to 3000, and then he attacked Yuya directly!  
"IT'S ALL OVER!" Sawatari said as missiles came flying towards Yuya.  
"YUYA!" I thought as I ran towards him, but I didn't make it.  
The missles hit, shaking the ground violently.  
"I was waiting for this, trap activate, Empty Fishing!" Yuya said. "When I take battle damage, I can half it, and I can target two cards on the field with negated effects, and add them to my hand!"  
"Cards with negated effects? No way?!" Sawatari said.  
"That's right, come on back, Magicians of Astromancy and Chronomancy!" Yuya said as both monsters appered on the field. Then, I heard screaming coming from above us, I looked up and saw Yuzu and the little kids falling!  
"Astromancy, Chronomancy help them!" Yuya said as both the monsters flew up and caught them.  
"Thanks guys." Yuya said as they flew them down to where we were, then they vanished and turned back into cards.  
"You planned al this to happen?!" Sawatari said.  
"No, I just believed!" Yuya said as my heart started beating, now I knew why I liked him so much.  
"Just _believed_?!" Sawatari said. "I'll activate my Ulitmate Darts Shooter's effect, monsters released by it's effect, are summoned onto the felid at the end of my turn! And with that, I'll end my turn."  
"If planning won't work, I'll crush you then!" Sawatari yelled like a crazy person.  
"Sorry for putting you guys through all that." Yuya said.  
"It was so cool, I got goosebumps!" One of the little boys said.  
"I believed in you too, Yuya-nii." The blue-haired boy said.  
"Yuya, Take him down!" Yuzu said.  
"Get him!" The red-haired girl said.  
"You teach him to never mess with our school's duelists, Yuya!" I said as they all stared at me, and by all, I also mean Sawatari.  
"What are you guys staring at?" I asked, confused.  
"I think it's a little too early planning for Halloween, Kit." Yuya said.  
"What are you talking about, I'm not wearing a-" Then it hit me, my tail must be showing.  
I looked back and saw my fox-like tail swaying back and forth.  
"Oh, that's just a part of my outfit, now hurry up and beat this sassy dude!" I said.  
"Alright then, I draw!" Yuya said as he drew a card from his deck.  
He looked at his card and grinned.  
"Let's do this, Astromancy, Chronomancy!" Yuya said. "The fun has just begun!"  
Suddenly, the city started to go into a major blackout.  
"It's finally happening!" The three kids said, their voices full of excitement.  
"Now, say it with me people," The little girl said. "Pendulum! Pendulum! Pendulum!"  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya began as a gaint spotlight shined on him. "Today we have a fabulous light show for you! And if you're wanting to see a Pendulum Summon, don't forget about these guys!"  
"The Magicians of Astromancy and Chronomancy!" The little kids said.  
"Lets have these two bring in the stars of today's performance! And you guys remember what to say, right?" Yuya asked the 'audience'.  
"DUH YEAH WE DO!" We all said.  
"I set the pendulum scale with scale 1 Magician of Astromancy, and scale 8 Magician of Chronomancy!" Yuya said as both of them appeared on the field.  
"With this, I'm able to summon multiple monsters between the levels 2 and 7! Sway, pendulum of the soul! draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya said.  
"PENDULUM SHOKAN!" We said along with him.  
"Appear, my monsters!" After Yuya said that, a frog with a top hat, a polka-dot bowtie, and vest appeared on the field.  
"Entermate Fliptoad!" Yuya said, and soon after, a scorpion also with a top hat, and a polka-dot bowtie appered on the field,and instead of claws, he had shelids with stars on them.  
"Entermate Kailedo Scropion!" Yuya said. "And let us not forget, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" And the next thing that happened, Odd-eyes was on the field.  
"YAY, HE DID IT!" The kids said.  
"That was amazing, Yuya!" Me and Yuzu said.  
"What about that was so amazing?" Sawatari asked. "One's level 6, but has only 100 attack, and the other has none! They're all just garbage cards!"  
"Oh really?" Yuya asked. "My scorpion's effect is quite ferocious! Now, my dear audience, it might be bright, but don't close your eyes! And now, I activate Kailedo Scropion's effect!"  
Suddenly, a light spectrum came from Kailedo's tail and landed on one of Sawatari's monsters.  
"W-what's happening?!" Sawatari said.  
"This effect activates when there is a pendulum summoned monster on the opponent's field, and that monster was Ultimate Darts Shooter!" Yuya said.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Well, I'll pick one of my Pendulum monsters," Yuya said as he touched Odd-eyes' talon, and soon enough, it and Sawatari's monsters were all glowing, then, there were three Odd-eyes on the field!  
"And now it can attack multiple times! This is Keiledo Mirage! " Yuya finished.  
"It's so pretty!" The little girl said as two of the Odd-eyes flew up into the jet-black sky.  
"And know, Odd-eyes, attack Ultimate Darts Shooter!" Yuya ordered as a Odd-eyes started heading for Sawatari's monster.  
"But before we do that, do any of you know what it's monster effect is?" Yuya asked.  
"Whenever it goes against a level five or above monster, the damage is doubled!" The kid with blue hair said.  
"That's right! Meaning that you'll be taking 200 pionts of damage!"  
"NANI?! DOUBLE?!" Sawatari said as Odd-eyes attacked his monster, making him fall into the water with 3800 Life points.  
"IN YOU'RE FACE, SAWATARI!" I yelled from Yuya's side.  
"That's not all, I'm also going to attack Rocket Darts Shooter!" Yuya said as the next Odd-eyes went after the next monster. "And the damage is, like last time, doubled!"  
Then, Odd-eyes attacked Rocket Darts Shooter, and Sawatari started to run away from the battle damage, but everyone knows you can never run away from battle damage, so his life went down to 2600.  
"And finally, I'll attack Power Darts Shooter!" Yuya said as the last Odd-eyes went running towards the last monster on Sawatari's side.  
"Go, SPIRAL SRIKE BURST!" And after that was said, Odd-eyes blew out a crimson-colored spiral, that was heading straight for Power Darts Shooter.  
"And you'll be hit with, how much damage again?" Yuya asked.  
"DOUBLE!" We all said as Sawatari, again, tried to outrun the damage, but, like always, he got hit, 1200 life points left.  
"Well you're getting pretty carried away with yourself, aren't you?" Sawatari said as he stood up. "But I still have some life left!"  
"With those monsters, Yuya-nii won't be able to win!" One of the boys said.  
"Don't worry," Yuzu said as a smile appeared on her face. "Look at Yuya."  
He had a grin on his face, then, at that moment, I remembered how scared he looked when I stared into the crystal ball.  
_/I should tell him soon,/_ I thought as I looked at my Lunarstone bracelet. _/But if I do, I wonder what the rest of my family will think about me telling my deepest secret with a Human./_  
"Now it's the time you've all been waiting for," Yuya said as Fliptoad and Block Spider came towards him. "The appearance of the stars of today's show!"  
"Stars?! That's just an monster with 0 attack, and the other's in defense mode!" Sawatari said.  
"True, they won't be able to attack," Yuya said as a look of relief appeared on Sawatari's face. "But, Fliptoad can _flip_ something around, witch is..."  
Then, Block Spider's mode changed from defense to attack mode, witch was 1200, enough to teach that guy a lesson.  
"Block Spider's attack...became 1200?!" Sawatari said with shock in his voice.  
"That's right, because when you use Fliptoad's effect, it can change modes, and that card's attack becomes half it's defense!" Yuya explained as Sawatari started to sweat, **a lot**.  
"No, this can't be!"  
"Now then," Yuya started. "When you, with only 1200 life points left, get's attacked by Block Spider with the same amount of attack points, how much life will you have then?"  
"T-that's.." I heard Sawatari whisper.  
"Everyone, I'm sure you all know, right?" Yuya asked.  
"Yeah!" We all said.  
"Well then, everyone with me, let's make an attack with Block Spider!" Yuya said as Block Spider attacked Sawatari, leaving him hidden in a cloud of dust.  
"And the answer is..."  
Then, we saw Sawatari's life points drop to 0.  
"ZERO!" We said when we saw the number.  
Suddenly, there were fireworks in the shape of spider webs that appeared along with regular ones.  
"HE DID IT!" We all cheered as the city started to disappear.  
"If it's come to this," Sawatari said as he stood up. "I'll just take them by force! Get them, Guys!" Sawatari said as his goons ran towards us.  
"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU PETHETIC HU-!" I screamed as I stepped in front of Yuya, my arms spread out, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure that seemed to move really fast, and the next thing I knew, there was Sawatari and his goons, lying on the ground sleeping.  
"Man, these guys were uncool until the very end, weren't they?" I voice said.  
"Did you just-?"Yuya asked the mysterious person in front of me.  
"You looked really awesome back there!" He said as I got a better look at him. He had Light blue hair that was styled in a ponytail, light skin, and lime-green eyes.  
"Are you a student here?" Yuya asked the boy.  
"Well, I was going to enroll, but now I'm not." He said.  
"I would like to be your student!" He said.  
"WHAT?!" We said.  
"Student?!" Yuya asked.  
He nodded.  
"If I'm going to have someone teach me, I might as well pick somebody interesting!" He said.  
"And since I came here, you seem to be the coolest person one I've seen!"  
"Are they going to be alright?" Yuzu asked as she pointed to Sawatari and his goons.  
"Yeah, they're just unconscious, that's all," He said. "By the way, my name's Sora, Sora Shiunin, nice to meet you!" He said as him and Yuya shook hands.  
"By the way, are you his girlfriend?" Sora asked me.  
I felt my face start to heat up.  
"What? No!- I mean, we're just friends!" I stuttered as everyone laughed.  
_/Well, another duel won,/_ I thought as I laughed along with them. _/But it almost seems like the opponents are getting stronger, and I feel like I should stay here for just a few more days, just to watch Yuya. And who knows, maybe I could enroll in a Duel School, after all, my deck's pretty fired up for a good duel!/_  
_*Regular POV*_  
"How's it going down there?" A female voice asked.  
"I think you should be surprised to find out that she's already made some friends here." The cloaked figure responded.  
"Let her stay there a bit longer," The lady said. "I want to see how her dueling skills are."  
"Fine, I'll do as you say, your Majesty." The dark figure said.  
"I know you will not fail me, agent 13." The lady said as the figure stood there, staring at the group of kids below.  
"Let's see what you can do, Kitsune Okami."


	5. Sora

"Hello, _cat_." I said as I looked at one of Yuya's pets.  
"Hey," The cat said. "I have a name, you know."  
"Yeah, I know that, Kohru," I said as I bared my teeth at him. "I'm not ignorant like you felines."  
"Now, now," Yuya's other pet, Ang, said. "There's no need to fight, we're all family after all."  
"Well," I said. "I have something to tell you guys."  
They both stared at me, waiting desperately to see what I was going to say.  
I took a deep breath.  
"I'm kind of a werewolf." I said as the room fell silent.  
"COOL! MY NEW SIS IS A WEREWOLF!" Ang exclaimed as he wagged his tail happily.  
But at that moment, our stomachs rumbled with hunger.  
"Let's go eat, I'm starving." Ang said as Kohru rolled his mismatched red and green eyes.  
"I'll catch up with you guys later." I said.  
"Well, alright, see you later!" Ang said as they both left the room.  
/Now,/ I thought as I walked around the halls. /Let's explore this place./  
But then, I smelled a scent similar to Yuya's, but this was his house, so everything practically smelled like him, but this was stronger.  
I pushed my snout through the small crack in the door, and walked inside.  
It seemed plain, but I automatically knew who's room it was by the poster of Yusho on the wall.  
I was in Yuya's room, and right in the bed, was he himself, snoring away.  
Suddenly, I was squished by something that I couldn't get off of me.  
"ANG, KOHRU!" I yelped as I looked back and saw Yuya staring at me with shock in his crimson eyes.  
"Kitsune?" He asked as I managed to get out.  
I couldn't believe it, we had just met again, and know I would have to come clean with my secret.  
"Yuya," I said as I turned into my human form, along with my orange tail and ears. "I'll admit that I should have told you sooner, but I was too scared to think about what you'd say about me being a monster."  
"Kit," He said. "I don't care if you're a monster or a human, you're still my friend."  
I hugged him, it almost felt like we had met sooner in life, and almost as if three years ago wasn't the first time we had met. He didn't feel like a friend, he felt more like...well, family.  
"Kit, are you alright?" Yuya asked as the touched my forehead.  
"I feel fine, why?"  
"You feel like you're a little warmer than usual."  
"Oh, don't mid that, I get a little warmer after I change from wolf to human, it's natural." I said as I heard something outside.  
"See you later, Yuya!" I said as I opened his window and jumped out.  
"Hey, Kit, where are you going?" I hard Yuya ask, but I was already on the track of something that I'd never smelled before, and it lead me far away from Yuya's house.  
_/The scent stops here? But what did it come from?/_ I said as I walked into a warehouse that was pitch black except for sunlight that was seeping in from a window.  
"Long time no see, Kitsune Okami." A familiar voice said from behind m as the doors shut.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"You don't remember me? What a shame." The voice said as, out of the light, a glint of white caught my eye, then I knew who it must have been.  
"Sol?" I asked as a boy with short, shaggy, white hair, mocha-colored skin, and sapphire-colored eyes appeared in front of me.  
"So you do remember me?" Sol asked.  
"Yes, and why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the rest of our tribe?" I asked.  
"Kit!" Lisa and Lise's voices said at the same time as I fell onto the hard, concrete floor. I looked to see what hit me, and sure enough, there was Lisa and Lise, along with my other friends, Serena, Selena, and even Sol's sister, Luna.  
"What are you guys doing here?" I said again as the twins got off me and helped me up.  
"Well," Luna started as little Selena started to weep into her hands. "The rest of our pack's gone."  
I stopped breathing for a second, then, I felt as like my heart once again shattered like it was made out of glass.  
"No," I said as I fell on my knees. "They couldn't have gone down _that_ easily!"  
"I'm sorry, but it's true," Luna said. "Sasuke helped us escape, but we don't know what happened to him after that."  
I dried my tears and stood up.  
"Hey," I said as they all looked at me. "I'll help you, after all, if I didn't do what I did, none of this would have happened to all of you. It's my way of saying 'sorry'."  
"Thank you, Leader Kitsune." Luna said as everyone started to hug me. And at that moment I knew that they had put their trust in me, and I wasn't going to let them down.  
/_Later, at the YSDS [You Show Duel School].../_  
"WHAT?! YOU WANT TO ENROLL?!" Mr. Hiragane asked me and my friends.  
"Yes, you see, we are close friends of Yuya, and when we heard he dueled here, we decided to enroll." I said as the others nodded in agreement.  
"Well, if you are close friends of Yuya, then I'd be glad to have you aboard!" He said as we both shook hands in agreement.  
"Excuse me sir," Serena said. "But is Yuya here at the moment? I would like to duel him."  
"No, he's still at school, but he'll be here soon." Mr. Hiragane said. "Now, I'll let you kids prepare your decks for when he comes, see you on the field!" Mr. Hiragane said as he walked out of the room, leaving the six of us to celebrate.  
"Man, my warriors are ready for anything Yuya throws at us! I can't wait!" Sol said.  
_/Some people just never grow up./_ I thought.  
"No way, Sol," Lisa and Lise said. "We'll shock him right out of the stadium when we win!"  
"Ladies, Ladies, if there's one thing we all know," Serena said as she lifted he deck in the air. "It's that I'll wipe him out faster than all of you!"  
"I really don't care who he get's to duel first," Luna said. "But if he dueled me, I might put him under my spell in a matter of turns."  
"You guys realize that he won't be coming here for a few hours right?" I said.  
"Yeah," Sol said. "It's just that we're so bored."  
"Sooooo bored." The rest of the gang moaned.  
"TTEEEEEEEAAAAACHHHERRRRRRRR!" An all-too familiar voice said. I poked my head out of the door, and saw **him.  
**Sora, Yuya's 'student'.  
_/This is going to be a long day./_  
_*Later, during Yuya and Sora's duel...*_  
"FUSION SHOKAN!" Sora exclaimed as a pink teddy bear with a giant pair of scissors in it's stomach and creepy glowing eyes in what seemed to be it's mouth appeared on his side of the candy field. [yes, I said **candy** field.]  
"So, teach," Sora said. "I'm going to show you what happens when I get serious!"  
"Wait," Sol said. "Weren't they teaching that at LDS?"  
"Yeah," Yuzu said. "But he wasn't in LDS."  
"Strange," I hear Sol whisper to himself. "Very strange."  
"Now let's get you off that annoying hippo of yours!" Sora said. "I attack Discover Hippo!"  
The bear got it's arm, and punched Discover Hippo with Yuya on it, sending them both into the sweetened lake, along with leaving Yuya with 2600 life points left.  
"I'll activate Scissor Bear's effect, meaning that it can equip itself with the monster it just attacked!" Sora explained as his bear searched trough the lake for the hippo.  
"And now, I equip Discover Hippo to Des-Toy Scissor Bear!" Sora said as his monster grabbed Discover Hippo and **ate him**. All the little kids in the room were as white as snow, I think they almost died of fright.  
"And know my monster gains the attack points of the monster I equipped!" Right after he said that, his bear's attack got bumped up to 3000!  
"Man, that thing is **HUGE**!" Mr. Hiragane said.  
"What's this, Teacher?" Sora said as he placed two cards face-down, ending his turn. "Where's all your courage that you had earlier?"  
"Ore no turn, Draw!" Yuya said as he drew a card. "I activate Swordfish's effect, meaning that this card can lower my opponent's monster's attack by 600!" Yuya said as the bears attack went to 2400.  
"Now, I attack Scissor Bear with Odd-Eyes!" Yuya said as he hopped onto Odd-Eyes' back and raced toward Sora's monster.  
But then, Sora activated a trap witch was kind of confusing, but Yuya managed to negate the trap's effects by using Cronomancy's effect. But it really didn't do him any good, because the other card was the **exact same card**! Turns out, it lowered Odd-Eyes attack by another monster's defense, and he chose Water Strider, witch had 1600, leaving Odd-Eyes with 900 attack. And as the duel went on, it seemed like Sora had a pretty good plan for winning, first, by taking all of Yuya's monsters and equipping them onto his bear, then, a direct attack to finish him, but then, something strange happened.  
"Now then," Sora said. "How about I crush your Odd-Eyes first?"  
"I never thought this was the plan that he had to beat Yuya," Sol said. "He must be a pro to duel like this."  
"So, really all he needs to do is make sure that Odd-Eyes isn't hit by Scissor Bear, right?" Serena asked.  
"I suppose so, but he needs some sort of miracle to make that happen." Sol responded as we all saw Yuya run towards some candy canes.  
_/What is he thinking?/_ I thought.  
"Look!" Selena piped up. "There's an action card up on one of them!"  
We all looked up at the green and brown candy cane, and right on it, there was an action card.  
"I don't think so!" Sora said as he jumped on his bear and headed towards the candy cane.  
"Let's go, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya said as he, too, jumped on his monster, racing to get the card.  
Suddenly, Sora grabbed the card faster than Yuya and did so many jumps my head spun, and then the next thing I knew, He was right on his bear's paw, looking down at his 'Teacher'.  
"Now, I attack Odd-Eyes with Scissor Bear!" Sora exclaimed.  
"Not happening, I activate a trap, 'Entermate Flash'!" Yuya said. "When I have an Entermate monster on my field, I can change one monster to defense mode!"  
All of a sudden, a bright multi-colored light shone from Yuya's Swordfish, almost blinding us.  
"Action Magic, 'Candy Coat'!" Sora said as Scissor Bear put a pair of sunglasses on.  
"With this card, my monster isn't effected by spells or traps, and it can't be destroyed in battle either." Sora explained.  
"And now, Scissor Bear will continue it's attack!" Sora said as his Bear attacked Odd-eyes, sending him into the same lake that Discover Hippo was in, and also leaving Yuya on the ground with 500 life points left.  
"ODD-EYES!" Yuya yelled as his eyes started to water, then, he just put his goggles on and sat there.  
"I can't believe," I heard him whisper. "My Odd-eyes was really...destroyed?"  
_/Yuya,/_ I thought as I looked at him in there, all sad, it kind of made me feel sorry for him losing his ace. _/Yuya, you need to get up, you need to fight!/_  
He looked at me through the window, shock in his eyes again.  
_/Kit? is that you?/_ I heard his voice inside my head.  
_/It's me, Yuya, why are you so surprised?/_  
_/Because, I never knew you could use telepathy./_  
I almost face-palmed myself.  
_/Remember that dog you saw here late at night?/_  
_/Yeah, so?/_ Yuya asked.  
/_I accidentally used it on you, I didn't notice until you said you were the only one who heard me./_  
_/Oh./_  
/Now stop talking to me and beat Sora!/ I said as he just sat there.  
_/I can't./_  
_/What do you mean you can't?/_  
_/I just can't./_ Yuya said.  
/_Yuya, remember what your father taught you,/_ I said. _/Remember./_  
He was silent for a few minutes, and as he was just sitting there, Sora's monster was searching through the lake for Odd-Eyes.  
"When you feel like crying," I heard Yuya say.  
_/Laugh./_ I thought as Yuya said the exact same words, it was strange, but it was almost like I'd heard that phrase before, I just couldn't remember when.  
All of a sudden, Yuya started to laugh hysterically.  
My pack thought he was a lunatic, and it seemed like Yuya's friends also thought the same thing.  
Then, he pulled his goggles off of his eyes, and he seemed to be looking at the pendulum that was swinging between Astromancy and Chronomancy, then, he looked at his Duel disk in confusion.  
"What's up with my Extra Deck?" I heard him ask himself. "But I don't have anything in it, so what's in it?" Then, he looked at his Disk in amazement.  
"Why can't I find Odd-Eyes?" Sora asked as he saw his bear looking confused as he got it's paw out of the pond.  
"Odd-Eyes isn't in the Graveyard," Yuya said as he stood up. "He's in my Extra Deck!"  
"WHAT?!" Everyone around me said.  
"What?" Sora asked. "In your Extra Deck?" Then, he started laughing hysterically.  
"That's really cool Teach!" Sora exclaimed. "When Pendulum monsters are destroyed, they're sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard!"  
"My attack ends there, as well as my turn." Sora said.  
"Well then, Let's let the fun begin!" Yuya said as he drew. "Now all the actors have gathered, now everyone, currently on the stage we have the magicians of Astromancy and Chronomancy, with them, I can summon monster's between the levels of two and seven!" Yuya said. "Sway, pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, PENDULUM SHOKAN!"  
"First, let me introduce you to a new Pendulum monster, come on out Entermate Cheer Mole!" Yuya said as a pink mole wearing a white and green cheerleader outfit, a green polka-dotted bow in it's light brown hair, along with a pair of light blue pom-poms appeared on the field.  
"And that's not all, let's welcome back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes came back on the field. "Now let's have our friends that helped set up this dazzling stage, take the lead!"  
After that, he used Swordfish's effect, but before that, he activated Cheer Mole's effect, powering Swordfish with 1000 attack points, and after that, Sora's monster was down to only 1400 attack points!  
"Now, I attack Scissor Bear with Odd-Eyes, go SPIRAL STRIKE BURST!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes blew out a crimson spiral and destroyed Scissor Bear, sending Sora flying into some whipped cream with 0 life points.  
"HE WON," All the little kids were screaming with happiness. "YUYA-NII ACTUALLY WON!"  
"You do remember our deal, right?" Yuya asked Sora. "If I won, you wouldn't be my stude-" But then Sora interrupted him.  
"Dueling with you was super cool, Yuya!" Sora said.  
"Why aren't you calling me 'Teach' anymore?"  
"Well, if I can't be your student, then I'll be your friend!" Sora said. "If we're just friends I can call you just Yuya, right?"  
"Huh? Wait, Wha-" But then he was interrupted by Mr. Hiragane.  
"Students of this Duel School are all friends, so will you be joining our Duel School?" He asked Sora.  
"Sure," Sora said. "This place is _way_ more interesting than LDS!"  
"Alright, let me go get the paperwork!" Mr. Hiragane said as he ran out of the room.  
"But if you're not from LDS, where did you learn to Fusion Summon?" Yuya asked.  
"Where I used to live, Fusion Summoning was normal." Sora answered.  
"Normal?!" Yuya said. "Where is it?"  
"I'll tell you everything later, 'kay?" Sora said as he flashed a smile.  
"Yuya-Nii!" Selena said as she walked up to him. "That was a really awesome duel, and Sora's monsters looked really cool put together!"  
"Thanks, by the way who're you?" Yuya asked.  
"I'm Selena, one of Kit-chan's friends, nice to meet you." Selena said as she shook Yuya's hand.  
"So, Sora, do you know how to do any other kinds of summons?" I asked.  
"Like I said, I'll tell you everything later." Sora said.  
"Luna," I said as she walked near me. "Is tonight a full moon?"  
"Well, yes, why?" She asked me.  
"I was just asking." I said as I looked at the Lunarstone bracelet that was around my wrist. It gleamed a pale-blue color, it reminded me of the family that I lost, but at the same time, it reminded me of the new family that I had, here, at the Duel School.  
_/I guess Humans and my kind can be friends,/_ I thought as I walked with Yuya back to his house. _/I mean, look at me and Yuya. He's Human, and I'm a werewolf, and we get along like childhood friends. But some of my kind aren't so nice, and I know that, and I can't forget what happened to my Mother. But I have to be strong, and keep my head up, like Sasuke always tells me. And I will avenge my family, even if it's the last thing I do./_  
_*Later...*_  
_/I know you're out there Sasuke, and I'm going to find you./_ I thought as I turned into my wolf form, sat at the edge of the windowsill, and sent out a message to any of my remaining family members, or in other words, I howled.  
Then, I heard Sasuke's voice.  
_/Kit, I'm so glad you're safe./_  
_/Sasuke, you're alive?/_ I asked as tears filled my eyes.  
/_I'm alive, how are your friends doing?/_ He asked.  
_/They're alright,/_ I said as I wiped my tears from my eyes.  
_/I'll talk to you later, imouto./_ Sasuke said.  
/See you later, Nii-san./ I said as I turned into my Human form, slipped into my bed, pulled the blankets over my head, and drifted to sleep.  
_/Goodnight, Sasuke./_


	6. The Dark Knight

"If they wanted ice cream so badly they should have gotten it themselves!" Yuzu said as she, Ayu, and I walked back to the Duel School after everyone asked, no, begged us to get them ice cream after a duel.  
"I know," Ayu said. "But you bought them lots anyway."  
"Quiet!"  
"Yuzu-chan, what's going on?" Ayu asked as two guys were saying something about destroying Yuya, and it turns out...  
They where Sawatari's goons.  
"Those were Sawatari's goons, weren't they?" Yuzu asked.  
"Hai, we better see what they're up to." I said as we both ran after them.  
"Hey wait for me!" Ayu said as she ran to catch up with us.  
*Later, next to a warehouse...*  
"We finally found them." I said.  
"Hey guys, shouldn't we tell Yuya-nii about this?" Ayu asked.  
"Ayu, you and Kit go back to the Duel School, I'll take care of him." Yuzu said as she handed Ayu the plastic bag full of ice cream.  
"No," I said. "I'm going to help you."  
"Fine," Yuzu said as she ran inside. "Let's go."  
"Ayu, hurry and go get Yuya!" I said as I followed Yuzu into the warehouse.  
"Sawatari!" Yuzu said, angrily. "You said you were going to do whatever it takes to crush Yuya, right?"  
"Hiragane Yuzu?! And who're you?" He asked me.  
"I'm Okami Kitsune," I said. "Nice to see you again, Shingo."  
"Whatever, but you two have just fallen into my tra-"  
"Duel us!" Me and Yuzu said together.  
"Why would I fight a pair of girls?" Sawatari said.  
"You know we're stronger than we look!"  
"So?"  
"What's wrong, you scared to lose to us?"  
"Let me talk!"  
"As if, you lazy, second-rate Duelist!" Yuzu said.  
"Second-rate?" Sawatari asked.  
Yuzu shook her head.  
"No, you're lower than that! third-rate, forth-rate, hundred-rate Duelist!"  
"Now you've done it," Sawatari said as he snapped his fingers, and then one of his goons came behind us and closed the door.  
"What you just said," Sawatari said. "If you want to take it back now's your chance."  
"I meant what I said, and we both think the same thing about you." Yuzu said as I nodded.  
"That's right, you lazy, hundred-rate Duelist!" I said.  
"That sassy attitude that you two share," Sawatari said as he put his duel disk on his arm. "I'm going to put you two in your places!"  
Suddenly, one of Sawatari's goons fell down on the floor, and a cloaked guy wearing a mask walked into the room.  
"Who're you?" Sawatari asked.  
"Stand back." He said as he stepped in front of me and Yuzu.  
"Huh? Why?" Yuzu asked the stranger.  
"Showing up all of a sudden," Sawatari said. "Are you supposed to be a knight that has come to save the damsels in distress?"  
Then, he whipped out a strange-looking duel disk, it was dark purple with a circle in the middle.  
"That's some disk you got there." Sawatari commented. "So, who are you?"  
"Hey, you know we can take care of him by ourselves!" Yuzu said as she was about to put her duel disk on, but the masked 'knight' stopped her.  
"I don't want you to get hurt anymore." He said.  
"What?" Yuzu asked confused.  
"I'll fight for Yuya then, alright Yuzu?" I asked as she nodded at me.  
"Well you're cool," Sawatari said. "But you should leave it at that, Knight-kun. You'll embarrass yourself."  
Knight didn't say a word. [I'll call him that for now.]  
"This will be a perfect chance to try out my new deck." Sawatari said. "I'm going to take you two down."  
"Um, I think you should take care of him, Knight-san." I said as I put my golden duel disk away. [I forgot my deck. T-T I WANTED TO BEAT SAWATARI SOO BAD! XC]  
"Good luck!" I said.  
"DUEL!"  
"I'll go first." Knight said.  
"Oh, please do." Sawatari said.  
"I set all five cards in my hand face-down." Knight said as five cards appeared on his side of the field.  
"What?" we all said.  
"Turn end." He said.  
Sawatari bursted with laughter.  
"Here you are acting like a pro, and that's all you can do?" Sawatari said, still laughing. "You didn't even draw a single monster? I feel sorry for you, you don't _get it_ do you?"  
"I said, turn end." Knight said.  
"What?" Sawatari said.  
"Fine, I'll show you my perfect dueling, my turn, I draw!" Sawatari said as he drew a card.  
"Allow me to use those set cards of your's." Sawatari said.  
After that, Sawatari summoned a monster called Escher the Frost Vassal, then, he used it to Advance Summon Mobius the Frost Monarch. After that, he used it's effect, witch let him wipe out two spells from Knight's side of the field. Then, he used Mobius to Advance Summon Mobius the Mega Monarch! And again, he used the monster's effect to wipe out more spells. Then, Sawatari attacked Knight directly, but then, Knight activated a spell that he had in his Graveyard, it allowed him to summon three Shadow Veils, witch protected him from the damage. After that, Sawatari placed a card face-down and ended his turn. Then, the most strangest thing happened on Knight's turn.  
"I thought you'd put up more of a fight but," He started. "Your dueling, I don't feel the sharpness of a blade or the power of a bullet in it, not even a _fragment._"  
"What did you say?" Sawatari asked, anger tainting his voice.  
"All the conditions have been met, when there are two or more monsters with the same level on my field, my deck's evolution manifests itself!" He said. "Now, I use the level 2 Shadow Veils to build the Overlay Network!" He said as the monsters turned into bright lights that were sucked into a vortex.  
"No way?!" Sawatari said.  
_/What is this strange feeling I feel?/_ I thought as I felt pain surge trough my head.  
"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it's treacherous fangs! Come now, XYZ SHOKAN!" Knight exclaimed as a black and purple dragon appeared on the field.  
"Say hello to Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Knight said.  
"Did he just, XYZ Summon?" Yuzu said.  
Then, the pain over took me, and the last thing I saw was Knight glancing at me. Then, there was nothing else to see, except pitch-black darkness.  
_/Knight,/_ I thought as I was slipping into the darkness. _/I hope you win./_

* * *

**A/N MAN, THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR WATCHING SO MANY ABRIDGED EPS OF ARC-V. I WANTED TO FINISH THIS CHAP BY EPISODE 8! XC ANYWAY, I'LL BE ABLE TO CATCH UP WITH ARC-V AS SUMMER GOES ON, UNTIL THEN, BYE! :D {PLEASE R&amp;R! ;] }**


	7. Novi and Alcon

*_Regular POV_*  
"Is this the place, Al?" A young girl's voice asked as a cloaked figure stood behind her.  
"Yes," A young man's voice replied. "This is where agent 13 told us to stay."  
"So, Al," The girl asked as she pulled her violet hood from her cloak over her face. "When is the target coming out?"  
"In a little bit, just be patient, your majesty." The boy said.  
"What did I tell you about calling me 'your majesty'?" She asked as she glared at the cloaked boy.  
"Sorry, but you are of that rank." He said.  
"Whatever," The girl said as she glared at the house they were watching. "When we're done with the mission, I'm going to go back to the Galaxy Palace-AL, THE TARGET!"  
"What about it?" The boy asked.  
"It's out of the building, and it's heading towards the city!" The girl said.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" The boy said as they both teleported away.  
_*Kitsune's POV*  
/Man, I'm late! Why did Lisa and Lise have to challenge me to a 5 HOUR DUEL?!/ _I thought as I ran as fast as I could towards the YSDS.  
"Hello, Kitsune Okami." I heard a young girl's voice say out of nowhere.  
I stopped and looked around me, nobody was there.  
/weird, I thought someone was saying something./ I thought as I continued my run.  
Not too long later, I took a shortcut trough a dark alley, and heard it again.  
"Kitsune."  
"Who's there? What do you want?" I asked.  
"We mean you no harm." another voice said, but this one sounded like a young man's  
"Then show yourselves." I said as two cloaked figures separated from the shadows. One had a violet-colored cloak, and the other's had a dark crimson color to it.  
"Who are you two?" I asked.  
"I am Novi." The girl's voice said from underneath the violet cloak.  
"And I am Alcon." The boy voice said from the other cloak.  
"So, Novi and Alcon, why are you following me around?" I asked.  
"Because, in our kingdom there was an egg that has been there for a very long time," Alcon started. "Novi said that this egg was destined to be given to you, so we followed you around town until we found the right time to give you the egg."  
Novi snapped her fingers, and out of nowhere, a medium-sized, cream-colored egg with red spots came floating towards me.  
"What's in it?" I asked.  
"We don't know, it just came to our front doorstep like some sort of abandoned human infant or something." Novi explained.  
"Are you not Human?" I asked.  
"Well, we're half Human." Novi said.  
"Why don't you show me what you look like?" I asked.  
They looked at each other for a while, then, Novi grabbed her hood and pulled it back to reveal long, black hair with a teal fringe, fair skin, and dark blue, almost black, eyes.  
She nodded and then, Alcon pulled his hood back. He had tan skin with burnt orange eyes, and short, light brown hair with a red fringe.  
"Kitsune, you know we are the only ones who can hold this egg, right?" Novi said as she looked at the egg.  
"No," I said. "So I _am_ destined to have this egg, then."  
I looked at the egg, and through the thick shell, a dim blue light shone along with a red and green one, witch seemed a little weird.  
"It likes you." Novi said as she looked at the egg.  
"How do you know that?" I asked.  
"Because, it never glowed like that when I had it." Novi said.  
"Wow." I said as I felt the egg move in my arms.  
"We'll see you later, Kitsune." Novi said as she pulled her hood over her head and started to walk away with Alcon following behind.  
"Alright, see you two later then." I said as I stuck the egg inside my bag and ran towards the YSDS.  
*_Later, at the YSDS...*  
_"WHAT?!" I said, shock tainting my voice.  
"Yeah, LDS just came here and said that Yuya ambushed Sawatari yesterday." Sol explained.  
"But, he didn't! I was with Yuzu the entire time, and Yuya never came!" I said.  
"I believe you, Kitsune." Serena said.  
"So do we!" Lisa, Lise, and Selena said.  
"I do as well, after all, our leader wouldn't tell a lie." Luna said.  
"Thanks guys," I said as we all group-hugged. "So, who's winning the duel?"  
"Don't you mean, who _won_ the duel?" Luna asked.  
"Wait, a minute" I said as I slumped on the couch. "DID I JUST MISS THE ENTIRE DUEL?!"  
They nodded.  
"So who's up next?" I asked.  
"We don't know, maybe Yuzu or Sora." Sol said.  
"Alright then," I said as I got up from the couch. "I missed one, but I'm not going to miss the next duel, come on guys, let's go!" I said as I ran out of the room.  
"Hey, wait for us!" Selena said as the rest of the gang tried to catch up.  
_/Bring it on, LDS,/_ I thought. _/In the end, we'll be victorious./_


	8. LDS VS YSDS

"YUYA-NII!" The little kids all said together as they all pounced on Yuya, sending crashing on the ground.  
"It looked like you almost lost, but we believed in you, and you beat Hokuto!"  
"Thanks, guys." Yuya said as he high-fived the kids.  
"Well done, Yuya," Gogenzaka said as he hugged Yuya tightly. "As expected of I, the man, Gogenzaka's best friend! I was so moved!"  
"You're welcome." Yuya said as Gogenzaka let him go from his breathtaking hold.  
"Congrats on beating Hokuto, Yuya." I said as Yuya looked up at me.  
"Kit, you're finally here! Where were you anyway?" Yuya asked.  
"I was sleeping," I said quickly, trying to make something up. "But I got up late, so that's why I'm late." Then, I helped him up, but as he grabbed my hand, a vision suddenly appeared in my mind. It was a little me, in a crib, so I must've been a infant. And I was playing with another baby, but then, I heard my name being called.  
"Kit, are you alright?" Yuya asked me as the vision vanished.  
"Yeah," I said. "So who's up next?"  
"I am." Yuzu said as she came towards us.  
"Yuzu, we're counting on you!" Yuya said.  
"Aright then," Yuzu said. "Leave it to me."  
_*Later...*  
_"Come forth, Fantasia Prima Prodigy Mozart!" Yuzu exclaimed as she summoned her ace monster.  
"I activate Prodigy Mozart's special ability, witch means that I can special summon a level 4 or below 'Fantasia' monster from my hand! Now, Fantasia Maiden Canon, come onto the stage!" Yuzu said as a purple-haired monster wearing a mini-dress appeared on the field.  
"Now, Prodigy Mozart, attack Gem-Knight Topaz!" Yuzu said as her monster's wings opened up, shooting a wave of sound towards Yuzu's opponent, Masumi's monster, then destroying it, and finally leaving Masumi with 3200 life points left.  
"Canon, you're up next with a direct attack!" Yuzu exclaimed as her monster took a deep breath, and sung notes that then, left Masumi with 1800 life points left!  
"You have skill, but don't think you've won just yet." Masumi said.  
"Canon can change her mode freely once per turn, so I'll switch her to defense mode and end my turn!" Yuzu exclaimed as her monster changed positions, thus, ending her turn.  
As the duel continued, Masumi used Alexandrite, Tourmaline and Topaz to Fusion Summon another time, and this time she summoned Gem-Knight Master Diamond, who was her ace monster! Then during the battle phase, her other monster, Gem-Knight Crystal, attacked Canon, leaving Mozart Yuzu's last hope for the duel.  
"Here comes the real deal, Gem-Knight Master Diamond, attack her monster!" Masumi said as her monster slashed Prodigy Mozart, leaving Yuzu with 3700 life points.  
"Yuzu's ace got taken out!" Ayu said.  
"But at least she took only 300 damage." Futoshi said.  
"No, that's wrong." Masumi said.  
"What do you mean, 'wrong'?" Yuzu asked.  
"It's wrong because before the Battle Phase, I activated Master Diamond's effect," Masumi started. "You see, by banishing a level 7 or lower Gem-Knight monster, my monster gains it's effects until the end of my turn."  
"Then that's why you banished Gem-Knight Topaz then?" Yuzu asked.  
"That's right," Masumi said. "I activate Gem-Knight Crystal's first effect, witch means a monster that was destroyed in battle by this monster deals it's original attack as damage to it's controller!"  
It attacked Yuzu, leaving her with 1100 life points left.  
_/Man, she took a lot of damage,/_ I thought as I rubbed my bag lightly to make sure the egg was still there. _/If she loses, then our chance of keeping the school, is going to become highly negative./  
*Later, after the duel...*  
_"Sora, please go out there and take down Yaiba." Luna said as Sora turned his attention from his lollipop to her.  
"But Gogenzaka's taking my place," Sora said. "I could tell he wanted to duel really bad."  
/I can't believe it,/ I thought. /Sora's actually giving up his place so Gogenzaka can fight?!/ but then, my thinking was interrupted by Selena peeking in my bag.  
"Kit-chan," She said as she pulled out the not-so-well-hidden egg out of the bag. "Is this a bird's egg?"  
I had to make up a lie, and fast. After all, I didn't want everyone to know about it until I'd found out what was inside it.  
"It's a paper-maché egg," I lied. "I made it one night when I was bored, and I put it in this bag, and when I was looking for where I might have put my deck and duel disk, I saw that they were in the front pocket of the bag, and I took it with me this morning when I was coming here."  
Selena lightly knocked on the egg shell, I guess to make sure it was fake. And then, after a few minutes, she walked away.  
/Whew, I thought you were going to move or something./ I thought as I slipped the egg back into the bag and lightly rubbed it. it felt slightly warm.  
/It seems you're very close to hatching, aren't you?/ I thought as the three dim lights shone again for a few seconds before stopping.  
_*Meanwhile, somewhere else...*  
_"Novi," Alcon said as he blew out a small flame that nested in the palm of his hand. "I just finished researching the egg that we gave Kitsune. and I have some pretty good information that you should know."  
"What do I need to know, then?" Novi asked.  
"It turns out that egg has no relation between anyone in the Pyro, Lightning, or Cosmo Kingdom." Alcon explained as he typed on his laptop.  
"What?" Novi asked as she peered over Alcon's shoulder to see what he was typing. "How is that possible?"  
Alcon shrugged.  
"Are you sure your computer's not broken?" Novi asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Alcon said. "But there's one thing we know for sure, that egg is definitely one of our kind."  
"Then who knows," Novi said as she picked up her hair into a ponytail. "Maybe it really is my missing little brother, or maybe your missing sis, or even the new brother who's related to Princess Mer-" But then, another thought came into her head.  
"Wait, you don't think that it could be-" Alcon said.  
"We can't be sure until we see it hatch, so don't start saying we found the legendary one, alright?" Novi asked.  
Alcon nodded as he closed his laptop and teleported away along with Novi.  
_*Later, at the YSDS...*  
_"It's a tie?" I said as I saw Gogenzaka along with his opponent, Yaiba, on the floor with zero life points.  
"I can't believe that they were evenly matched." Sol said.  
"Chairwoman Akaba," Mr. Hiragani started over the P.A. system. "You said you would take this Duel School if you won the Best of Three. But the result was a draw, so I kindly ask you to leave."  
"What do you think you're saying?" Ms. Akaba said. "This was a duel to settle everything, there can't be any draws!"  
"Yes, but the duel ended in a draw."  
"A Tie-Breaker!" Ms. Akaba said. "We will duel with our duelists that have one victory, that's fine with you?"  
"You just can't-" Mr. Hiragane said before Yuya stepped up, I could tell he was alright with fighting one more time for the school.  
"It seems you're up for it, well then-" Ms. Akaba said until she was interrupted by a voice.  
"Wait," A male voice said as a person with silvery-grey hair, amethyst-colored eyes, red rimmed eyeglasses, who was wearing white pants, a black and red hoodie stepped out of the shadows. "Let me finish this."

* * *

**A/N HEY PEOPLE, I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT TO MAKE ABOUT THE NEXT CHAP! I'M GOING TO BE ON VACATION IN A FEW DAYS, SO IF THE NEXT CHAP COMES OUT LATE, JUST KNOW IT'S BECAUSE I WAS ON VACATION. UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE! ;]**


	9. The Egg

"Alcon," Novi said as they teleported somewhere. "I sense something odd."  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know, but it's coming from somewhere in the city. We should check it out after we visit Reb." Novi said.  
_/From the city?/_ Alcon thought to himself.  
_/That Kitsune girl,/_ Novi thought. _/How could she, a being of this world, hold an egg from our world? It makes no sense, and according to the legend surrounding the egg, only a specific tamer of dragons is destined to hatch the egg, and use the dragon's power to help our world in it's time of crisis, but I know she doesn't even have a single dragon in her possession, I wonder if she could be the one, but until we find someone else, she'll have to do. But I just hope that she'll help us find peace with one another, I know Father would want it./  
__*Meanwhile, at the Sakaki home...*  
_"Are you sure you should play that, Yuya?" I asked as I looked at the cards that he had on the floor.  
"Well," Yuya said as he looked at the cards and pondered for a minute. "Maybe I should change a card or two."  
"Hey, Yuya," I said as I walked over to my bag and pulled out a small box. "You just reminded me that I should fix my deck as well."  
"Really? what kind of deck do you have anyway?" Yuya asked as he looked over my shoulder trying to peek at my deck.  
"Oh, I have a Laval Deck," I answered as I looked at my cards, but then, there was a knock at the door. I quickly hid my deck under Yuya's bed, turned into my wolf form, and jumped into his lap just as his mom opened the door.  
"Yuya, time for bed," She said as Yuya started to put his deck on one of the shelves near his bed. "And good night to you, too En."  
"Okay, 'night, mom." Yuya said as I jumped on his bed and curled up in a corner of his bed and drifted off to sleep.  
_*Later...*  
/Don't cry little one,/ _A familiar voice said softly._ /You are safe with us now./  
"Mother? Is that you?" _I asked, but I had no answer._  
/You look so much like her,/ _She said._ /So much like my lost little fox. But now I've brought you back to us, forever./  
"Mother, what do you mean by 'Brought you back'?" _I asked as, suddenly, I woke up.  
"It was just a dream?" I said to myself, but then, I looked around, and Yuya wasn't there.  
_/I better find him, and if I remember correctly, Yuya had a bunch of duels he had to do in order to get into the Junior Youth Championship./_ I thought as I jumped out the window and went after Yuya's scent.  
_/Meanwhile, somewhere else.../  
_"Sagion, there you are," Alcon said as he and Novi walked into a long hallway meeting up with a boy with white and blue hair, styled in a Mohawk that was swept to the side.  
"Novi, Alcon, where have you two been lately?" He asked as they walked together down the long hallway.  
"Oh, you know, following the Queen's orders, like always." Novi said.  
"Novi," Sagion said as he stopped. "I know you're worried about our family being close to execution, and believe me, I'm worried too. After all, before we found out about this other life we had, we grew up with them, they made us who we are today."  
"Sagion," Novi said as she slowly walked towards him and hugged him. "See you soon." And after that, both Novi and Alcon continued down the hall.  
_/Novi, I know you try to act tough, but you are really soft sometimes, and I know that we all will make it out of here alive, just soon./  
*Meanwhile, with Kit...*  
_"Ore no turn, Draw!" Yuya said as he drew a card from his deck.  
/I can't do anything with this trap card!/ Yuya thought as he, suddenly started to jump up some floating plates, aiming for action card that was perched on a ledge, but as soon as he was going to get it, his stomach started to roar with hunger, and then the next thing I knew, Yuya was on the floor.  
"Sheesh," Yuya's Mom said as she threw a bag down to Yuya. "That's what you get for running out without eating breakfast!"  
"Mom?" Yuya asked as he looked into the sidelines.  
"Hurry up and eat so you can beat him!" She said as Yuya opened the bag to reveal a food that seemed to be very puffy pancakes.  
"Awesome! It's Mom's pancakes!" Yuya said as he grabbed it and started to eat. "Huh, what's in it?"  
"It's a sandwich using that thing you didn't eat this morning."  
"It's so good!" Yuya said as he continued to eat.  
Suddenly, my egg started to glow from in my bag, and I quickly ran outside into the nearest alley and checked inside my bag.  
_/Why now, why did you have to hatch now?/_ I thought to myself as I pulled the egg out of my bag and held it in my arms, trying to keep it warm.  
Then, a bright light blinded my vision as suddenly, I slowly started to black out.  
/What's...going...on?/ I thought as my vision went blank.


	10. Pendulum

_*?'s POV*  
/Who is this person?/_ I thought as I sat next to a lady with long orange hair and fair skin. /I wonder where we are too, it's very dark here, and cold./  
"So, You're finally here." Someone said as two figures separated from the shadows, one a guy, the other a girl.  
"W-w-who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Novi." the girl said.  
"And I'm Alcon," the boy said. "Don't be afraid, we're here to help you."  
"Well, Novi, Alcon, do you know this person?" I asked as they glanced at the girl.  
"Kitsune," Novi said as she shook the girl, trying to wake her up. "Wake up, already!"  
"Wha-Novi, Alcon, who's that?" The girl, Kitsune asked as she pointed at me.  
Novi whispered into her ear, and her eyes grew wide as she first looked at Novi, then at me.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" She asked Novi as she nodded.  
"Well then," Kitsune started as she looked at me. "Hello, little...um.."  
"I think you should give him a name." Alcon suggested.  
After a moment or two of thinking, Kitsune finally made up her mind.  
"Pendulum." She said.  
"Pendulum what?" Alcon and Novi asked.  
"That's your name." Kitsune said as she messed up my shaggy red and dark brown hair.  
"Why 'Pendulum'?" Alcon asked.  
"Because his eyes remind me of Odd-Eyes, well, actually, they're exactly the same colors, red and green." Kitsune explained as she pointed at my dual-colored eyes.  
"Come on, Pendulum, let's go introduce you to my friends." Kitsune said as she led me away from the alley that we were in.  
_*Later, in Kitsune's POV*  
_"Pendulum, this is Serena, Selena, Lisa, Lise, Sol, and Luna." I said as I pointed to my pack as their names were called.  
"Kit-chan," He started as his red and green eyes stared at me. "Who's this 'Yuya' you keep talking about?"  
"Oh, Yuya," I said. "Would you like to meet him?"  
Pen nodded. [I'll call him that.]  
"Alright then, let's go the Duel School, he's got to be there."  
*Later...*  
"WHAT?!" I screamed. "YOU MEAN I MISSED THE INTIRE DUEL, _AGAIN_?!"  
"Guess so, Kit," Yuya said as he glanced at the new member of our framily. [Friend + Family = Framily]  
Then, Sora started to cover his fish with chocolate syrup, it almost made me barf when he started to eat it.  
"Want some?" He asked.  
"Nah, maybe later." I said as I tried to hold back the urge to barf.  
Then, he asked Pendulum, who just shook his head, and ate some of his rice.  
"Pendulum, you alright?" I asked as his dual-colored eyes stared into my crimson ones.  
After a few seconds, he quickly blinked a few times and then looked over to Yuya, then back at me before continuing to eat.  
/Alright, that was kinda weird,/ I thought as I continued to eat. /Must be some kind of habit or something./  
_*Novi's POV*  
/I can't believe it,/ _I thought to myself as I wrapped my violet-colored tail around my black boots._ /That had to be him, the destined one that would choose the fate of the kingdom, and will be able to bring him back./ _I continued to think as I pulled my legs close to my chest, and started to think of the past. Then, that awful memory came back to me, causing me to quietly weep._  
_"Novi," I voice said as I picked my head up, to see a very concerned Alcon. "Daijobu?"  
"Yeah," I said as I wiped the tears that were on my face as he sat next to me.  
"You thought about Reb again?" He asked.  
I nodded as he pulled me into an embrace.  
"It's alright," He said, reassuringly. "He's alright, trust me."  
I felt myself wanting to cry again, but then, I remembered what Reb had told me when I was small.  
_"We, Rebels, might have times where we feel like we want to break down. But when that happens, it just pushes you to do more of what's right for your friends, your family, and for the Kingdom."  
_"Okay," I said as I hugged him as well. "Al."


	11. Pen, KIDNAPPED! Part 1

_*Novi's POV*_  
"ALCON!" I roared. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LOCKET?!"  
Alcon stared at me, a puzzled look on his face.  
"What, do you think I stole it from you?"  
"YES, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO PULLS THIS PRANK ON ME!"  
"Novi, calm down," He said as he switched the T.V. off. "Where did you last have it?"  
I took a deep breath in, and slowly breathed out.  
"I _always_ have it on, I'd _never_ let it out of my sight." I said.  
Alcon placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Come on," He said as he looked into my eyes. "Let's go find it."  
_*Pendulum's POV*  
/I wonder what this is,/ _I thought as I observed the silvery-colored necklace, and then found a small button on one of the sides of it, then, out of curiosity, I pushed the button to reveal a picture of what seemed to be a picture of a married couple. The lady had long ebony hair, fair skin, and deep black eyes that almost resembled the sky that I was looking at, and the man's face was cut out, which I thought was a little odd.  
"Pen, time to go to sleep." Kitsune said as I quickly hid the locket under my pillow, and quickly turned my attention to her.  
"Yes, miss Okami."  
"Just call me Kit."  
"Alright, goodnight, Kit." I said as I turned the light off.  
_*The next day...* [Kit's POV]  
_"Pen, time to wake up." I said as I opened the door to his room, only to reveal a empty, messed up bed.  
Worry started to ride in my heart as I looked around the room, searching for Pendulum.  
He wasn't there.  
_/Pendulum,/_ I thought as tears pooled in my eyes. But then, my nose caught a scent.  
_/Maybe this leads to the kidnapper,/_ I thought as I shifted into my wolf form and set off to find Pedulum.  
_*Pendulum's POV* [Somewhere else]_  
"Please," I begged as I hid in a corner, my vision slightly blurred by tears of fear. "Take me back to Kitsune."  
"We can't." Novi said as she walked towards me.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you need to know the truth." Alcon said as he followed Novi.  
"What do you mean 'the truth'?" I asked as Novi's dark blue eyes changed into eyes that seemed to have stars in them.  
"You'll find out soon." Novi said as Alcon's eyes shifted to a ruby-red color.  
_*Meanwhile...* [Kit's POV]  
/Pendulum, where are you?/ _I thought as I sniffed around the forest I was in, trying to track his scent.  
"Kitsune? Is that really you?" An all-too-familiar voice asked.  
"Why, who are you?" I asked as I prepared myself to attack, just in case it wasn't him.  
Suddenly, a black wolf lunged at me, causing me to trip, and head face-first into the trunk of a tree. And at that moment, I knew who it was.  
"_Ow_, Sasuke," I said as I rubbed my head with my paw. "Why did you have to scare me like that?"  
"Because, I wanted to make sure it was you." He explained as he shifted into his human form, his ears peeking out from his head.  
"Alright, I guess I can believe that," I said as I changed into my human form. "By the way, have you seen a little kid around here? Red and green eyes, dark red and red hair?"  
He shook his head.  
"Oh," I said as my ears drooped, and also my heart.  
"Why? was he your friend or something?" He asked with a concerned look in his eyes.  
I nodded.  
"He was kidnapped last night, and I was following the scent, but then, I found you." I told him.  
"Would you like some help?" He asked.  
"Really? you want to help _me_?" I asked as he nodded.  
"After all, you're the only family I have left, and leaders of the pack should always help the others in their time of need." He said as we hugged.  
"Alright," I said as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Let's go find him."

__


	12. Pen, KIDNAPPED! Part 2

***Novi's POV*  
**"N-n-novi," An all-too-familiar voice stuttered. "Make sure everyone comes back with you."  
"I _want_ to save them, Reb, believe me, I really do," I heard my voice say as the memory came back to me. "But first we need to save _you_, or we won't have a leader to help the people who are going through these hard times."  
"You."  
"_Me_?"  
"I want _you_, Novella Galaxia, to be the new leader of the-"  
"Novi, wake up." Alcon said as he shook me awake, which earned him a Stellar Blast to the face, but he missed it and it ended up going through the wall, leaving a light blue burn on the wall.  
"Hey, what was _that_ for?" He asked me.  
"Gomen ne, you scared me a little bit there." I said as I walked downstairs to see Pendulum, still sleeping on the couch.  
_/He must have been really tired from what happened last night,/_ I thought as something in his hands caught my attention.  
I gently slipped the item from his hands, and found out it was my missing locket!  
_/How did he get this?/_  
***Meanwhile, in Kit's POV...*  
**"Pendulum!" I yelled as me and my brother looked around, trying to find any sign of the boy.  
"Kitsune," Sasuke said as he sniffed the ground. "I think I know where he is." He finished as he started to run deeper into the forest.  
"Hey, wait up!" I said as I followed him.  
After a few minutes of running, we came upon a ginormous tree, and lying at the bottom of it, was Pendulum.  
"Pendulum," I said as I ran over to him, and I saw that he was dressed in some sort of armor that was the same color as his hair. "Pen, are you alright? Can you hear me?"  
His dual-colored eyes fluttered open and as soon as he saw me, he quickly jumped up and hugged me.  
"Kitsune, I missed you so much!" He said as I felt something drip down my neck, and I looked over my shoulder and saw Pen crying.  
"It's alright, Pen," I said as I hugged him. "Now let's go home."  
***Later, in Pen's POV...*  
**_/Should I tell her?/_ I thought to myself as I sat on the roof of the house, looking at my cerulean pendant that was nested in the palm of my hand.  
_/No, I shouldn't, she wouldn't believe me, she would think I'm a monster, just like Novi said./ _I kept thinking to myself as the pendant started to glow, and then I slowly took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, and then, slowly, the light started to dim until it returned to it's original state.  
/I almost forgot about that, I'm so forgetful sometimes,/ I thought to myself as I stared at the full moon in the sky.  
/I should get to bed, I'm really tired./ I said as I slid down the roof down to the room and slipped into bed.  
"Goodnight, Kitsune."


	13. Hikari & Kage, Part 1

***Alcon's POV*  
**_/I wonder why Novi's having the same dream lately,/_ I thought as I saw Novi nap on the sofa. _/It might be because Reb's Anniversary is coming up, or maybe something's troubling her deeply./_  
"Sup' Alcon," An all-too familiar voice said as I looked behind me to see a young man that had shaggy ebony hair with a violet fringe, green-yellow eyes, light-colored skin, and he was wearing a dark violet armor that was cloaked by the shadow in which he was standing in.  
"Starblast, what are _you_ doing here?" I snarled at him as his famous evil grin appeared on his face.  
"Oh, nothing really," He said as he inspected his claws. "Just looking for the runaways."  
"You mean-" I started.  
"Yeah, they escaped, _again_."  
"I'll let you go this time," I said. "Just make sure they get home safely."  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll bring them back before they cause any _severe_ damage." He said as he vanished as mysteriously as he had appeared.  
_/I hope you do./_  
***?'s POV, somewhere else*  
**"Shadow," I whispered as he continued to look out from our temporary shelter. "What's out there?"  
"It's a pair of wolves," He said. "But they're not coming towards us, it's very odd."  
/Maybe they're friendly,/ I thought as I cautiously walked out towards the pair, one, a silvery-white, the other a deep black.  
"Hello, wolves," I started as they stared intently at me.  
"HIKARI," I heard Shadow whisper from the shelter. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"Hello." A voice said as I jumped a little.  
"W-who said that?" I said as Shadow ran in front of me in a defensive position.  
"It's alright." Another voice said as one of the wolves turned into a teenage boy with silvery-white hair, mocha-colored skin, and sapphire-colored eyes. The other turned into a younger girl that had deep-black hair, fair skin, and light blue eyes.  
"Who're you?" Shadow asked the pair.  
"I'm Sol," The boy said.  
"And I'm Luna, his imouto." The girl said.  
"I'm Hikari, but you can call me Kari," I said. "And he's Kage, but I call him Shadow." I finished as I pointed to my brother.  
_/Kari, be careful./_ Kage said telepathically.  
_/Why?/_  
_/We can't trust anyone here,/ _He said._ /You never know who would want our power for themselves./  
/Okay, fine,/ _I said_. /But what do we do now, Kage? We can't go back, you know that./  
_Shadow sighed._  
/Fine,/  
/Fine what?/  
/Let's see if they could maybe take us in./  
/Really?/  
_Kage gave me that look that only a sibling would understand. [P.S. "It's alright with me"]_  
/YATA!/ _I said almost breaking the telepathic bond._  
/Hey, what did I tell you about yelling while we talk telepathically?/  
/Gomen ne, Nii-san./  
/It's alright, big sis./ _He said_.  
_"So," I heard the girl, Luna, start. "Are you two lost or something?"  
"Well, sort of." I said.  
"You both look like you've been here for days," Luna said. "Why don't you come with us until we find your parents."  
Shadow and I looked at each other, his golden eyes staring into my scarlet-colored ones.  
"You really want to help us?" I asked as the both nodded.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Kage asked as a grin appeared on his face.  
***Later, somewhere else...[Kage's POV]***  
"Hikari and Kage, hm?" Lisa said as her light brown eyes stared at me and my sister.  
"Those are such nice names," Her twin sister, Lise stated. "I wonder how your parents came up with those!"  
Hikari looked at the ground.  
"What's wrong?" Selena, another girl, asked Hikari as she looked back up.  
"Nothing, it's just," Kari said as she took in a deep breath. "We never actually knew our parents, and all we've been told is that when we were very young, our mother vanished mysteriously, and when our father found out of her disappearance, he set out to find her. It's been about 10 years or so, and everybody started to say that he abandoned us, and all sorts of other rumors that we knew, in our heart, weren't true. But, not too long ago, Kage said that we should at least try to find him, so we could prove that he didn't abandon us, so we could prove that all the rumors were myths-"  
"So we could be a family again." I said as I felt everyone's attention turn to me.  
"Exactly," Kari said as a light smile appeared on her face. "And we're not giving up, right?"  
"Yeah," I said as I felt my lips form into a small smile. "Not until we're together again."  
"Guys," We heard Serena, another girl, say. "Pizza's ready!"  
"PIZZA!" The group of girls squealed as they ran towards another part of the house.  
"Oi, Kage," Kari said when we were alone. "Do you think we can preform that shape-shifting spell again?"  
"Why? Sensei Silver said that we'd never be able to do it."  
"But we at least have to try, Shadow," Kari said. "Remember what our uncle used to say?"  
"That to never give up?" I asked, not really sure if that's what it was.  
"Exactly," She said as her eyes changed into that familiar golden color that I knew so well.  
"Fine," I said as we held our hands together. "Let's do this."


	14. Hikari & Kage, Part 2

***Kit's POV*  
**"KIT-CHAN!" I heard the combined voices of Lisa, Lise, and Selena say. "WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!"  
I quickly ran over to where their voices were coming from, and saw them, hiding behind a wooden chair as they pointed towards the rug in the center of the room, where a couple of people were lying.  
One, had long white hair, and was wearing a turquoise top with a light blue skirt, and the other had deep-black hair that was styled in a slid-down Mohawk, and was wearing a Indigo t-shirt with Navy-blue jeans.  
"W-what happened?" One of them said as the person with long white hair slowly sat up, rubbing her head.  
I stared at the unknown girl for a moment.  
"Who are you two?" I asked in a very serious tone.  
"I'm Hikari, and that's my brother, Kage." She said as she pointed to the dark-haired boy that was still on the floor.  
"Wait a minute," I started as I observed the pair. "You can't be Hikari, she had black hair with some light-blue."  
"But I _am_ Hikari, and that _is_ Kage, why won't you believe us?" She asked.  
"If you really are Hikari," Selena piped up from behind the couch. "Then who are we?"  
"That's easy," The girl said. "You're Selena, and those two behind you are Lisa and Lise."  
I was astonished, she _was_ the real Hikari.  
***Hikari's POV*  
**"Told 'ya it was easy." I said as I felt an odd feeling coming from Kage.  
"Hi...kari..." I heard him whisper as his hair faded back into the bright white that I was so used to seeing.  
"Kage, daijobu?" I asked as I helped him sit up.  
He gave a small nod as I felt a wave of relief come over me.  
"Kari, never do that again, alright?" He asked.  
"Well, I can't promise that, Nii-san." I said with a smirk as we all went to eat some Pizza.  
***Later...*  
**"That was some really good pizza, huh, Kage?" I asked as we lied on our beds and looked up towards the ceiling.  
"Yeah, it almost reminds me of Uncle Lobster, and how much he loved to eat." He said with a small laugh escaping from his mouth.  
"Hey, Shadow?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you think Neo remembers what happened to our parents, all those years ago?"  
"I think so, but I also think that Sagion knows about our parents," He said. "He is our uncle, after all."  
I pulled the dark blue quilt above my head.  
"Goodnight, Big Brother."  
"See you tomorrow, Big Sister." Kage said as I started to fall into a deep slumber.  
***Novi's POV, somewhere else...*  
**_/Novi.../_  
"I'm all alone,"  
_/Novi.../_  
"I'm incomplete without him being here,"  
_/Come, Novi.../_  
"Why...why did it have to be this way?!" I yelled into pitch-black darkness as I felt tears stream down my face.  
_/NOVI!/_  
I awoke to the sound of Alcon's voice.  
"Novi, are you alright?" He asked me as I suddenly wrapped my arms around him.  
"Novi?"  
The room fell silent as I felt Alcon's wings wrap around my back.  
"It's just," I started. "I've been having these weird dreams lately about Reb and everyone else."  
Alcon listened.  
"And there was one dream in particular that involved an egg."  
"An egg?"  
I nodded.  
"Was it Pendulum's?"  
I shook my head.  
"No, another egg," I said.  
"You want me to do some research?" He asked as I nodded sleepily.  
"Alright, I'll get right on it," He said as he walked out of the room. "Get some rest, Novi, who knows when Pen will come?"  
So, I lied there, gazing up at the ceiling, and all night I couldn't shake off that Egg dream.  
_/That egg is very important in some way,/_ I thought. _/And I'm going to find out how./_


	15. The Truth, Part 1

***Novi's POV***

"Hey, little one," I whispered as I stroked the violet-colored shell of a dragon egg. "How's it going in there?"  
"Are you sure it can hear you, Ella?" Reb's voice asked as I saw those all-too-familiar golden eyes staring at the egg.  
"Well, I suppose it could, after all," I said as I lightly knocked on the eggshell. "The shell's not that thick.  
Reb came down to the egg's level.  
"Hey, I'm Rebellion," He said. "Can you hear me?"  
We heard a small knock come from the egg.  
"Told you." I said as suddenly, the area changed into a flame-covered battlefield.  
"Reb! Rebellion, where are you?!" I yelled as someone came out from the flames.  
"Rebellion, I was so worried! I thought you had gotten captured by the Royal Ar-" I said as I hugged the figure, but when I looked up, I saw it wasn't Rebellion, but a person that was covered in armor, and to make things worse, he had a crest of the Royal Family.  
"You're coming with us, missy." The soldier said as he knocked me out, and before I blacked out, I saw a violet-colored piece of shell, and at that moment, I knew nobody had survived whatever had happened.  
"Novi!" I heard Alcon's voice say as I came back to reality.  
"Yeah, Al?"  
"Where you daydreaming again?"  
"Yeah."  
"Want to go visit Pendulum?" Alcon asked.  
"Sure, race you there!"  
***At the Lunar H.Q.*  
**"See you later, slowpoke!" Pendulum yelled out as he ran past Al and I.  
"I don't think so, Pendulum!" Alcon said as he spread his black wings and chased after Pendulum.  
"Come on, Novi, aren't you gonna run?" Pen asked me  
"Did you two forget that I'm the one that's freezing time so you can lolligag around?"  
"Oh yeah, sorry Novi," Pen said. "And by the way, why can't you fly like Alcon, you have wings right?"  
"Yeah, it's just..." I said as Pen looked at me with a confused look.  
"I mean, you're a dragon just like us right? Doesn't that mean that you should be able to fly-but then again, I'm a dragon, and yet, I have no wings, but man, can I jump like _crazy_!"  
"Pendulum," Alcon said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Novi doesn't really like to talk about why she can't fly."  
"Oh, that's okay, I understand Novi-chan." He said as he walked back into the base.  
"Alcon, I had another dream last night, about the egg."  
"What did you find out?" Alcon asked as my dark-blue eyes met with burnt orange ones.  
"More than you'd think."

* * *

**A/N **


	16. The Truth, Part 2

***Novi's POV***

"So, I have amnesia?" I asked, trying to clear things up in my mind.  
Al nodded.  
"I know I should have told you sooner, Novi, but I have noticed that you're obtaining your memories at a much faster pace than you did when we were at the Galaxy Palace."  
"Alcon, can you tell me what _really_ was going on with me and Rebellion?" I asked.  
"If you insist," Al said as he sat down next to me. "Well, you two were pretty close as far as friends go, that's for sure."  
"And well, one day, that went up one level to the point where you couldn't be anywhere without one another, and that's mostly it about you and Reb."  
I felt like a pound of bricks hit my head, but at the same time, a weight getting off my chest for finally knowing why I had such real dreams.  
"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" I suddenly heard Pendulum's voice yell from somewhere.  
Al and I raced over there to find Pendulum lying on the ground holding his shoulder, and a person that was on the opposite side of him not too far away.  
_/No, it can't be.../_ I thought to myself as the dust cleared to reveal a young man that had medium-length dirty-blond hair with a teal fringe, piercing ice-blue eyes, and fair skin.  
"Neo? Why are you here?" I asked in a demanding tone as my older brother stared at me.  
"Novella, why are you taking care of this legendary Dragonet?"  
"Because, he's a dragon just like us, and he needs help controlling his powers so that they won't be used for evil."  
"But the question I would like to ask you, is why would you want to hurt a dragon who is younger than you, Prince Neo?"  
The area suddenly became quiet.  
"This Dragon should've known how to protect itself against me and my attacks."  
"The...name's...Pendulum." Pen growled at Neo. "I'm not...an...'it'."  
"Novella, why is it called 'Pendulum'?" Neo asked as he pointed at Pen, who's dual-colored eyes were filled with fury.  
I rushed behind Neo and made my talons appear, and I kept them near his neck.  
"Nobody calls me Novella," I whispered in his ear. "Not even you, Prince Neo. I'm Novi Galaxia, remember that."  
Then, Pendulum came and pulled me away from my brother while I was still enraged.  
/Novi, it's alright, calm down./ Pendulum said as he turned into his dragon form and rubbed his head gem on my forehead, suddenly making me feel calmer.  
/Thanks, Pen./ I said as I hugged him. Then, I looked back to find that Neo had fallen to the ground.  
"Neo!" I said as I ran to him, I placed my hand on his head, and saw that he was unconscious.  
/The only way this could happen is through one thing,/ I thought to myself.  
/Photon Transformation./


	17. The Legendary Dragonet

***Neo's POV* **

/Novi...why...after all that I did?/ I thought. /Why...did you...help me..?/  
"Because, your imouto knows how to deal with this curse that was given to the both of you." A voice explained.  
/Who's there?!/ I said in the darkness.  
"It's me, your Otou-san."[1] I couldn't believe who it was.  
/My.../  
"NOVI-CHAN, HE'S WAKING UP!" A young girl's voice said as I jolted awake to find out that I was in a room with three young girls, one had chocolate brown and light orange pigtails that reached down to her shoulders, the second one had light orange and chocolate brown hair that was in a ponytail, and the other had short ebony hair that had a violet-colored headband.  
"Neo, daijobu?" Novi asked as she came into the room.  
"Yes," I said. "And would you mind telling me who these people are?"  
"Oh, those two with the brown hair are twins, Lisa and Lise," Novi started. "And the one with the black hair is Selena, and they're all members of the new Sunrise tribe."  
"Why did you say 'new'?"  
"Well, you see all of them came from three different tribes, the Lunar, Twilight, and Eclipse tribe," Novi told me as she led me out of the room and through a hallway. "And one day something happened that caused them to create the Sunrise Tribe, with Kitsune being their leader."  
She stopped at a enormous pair of doors that led to a room, when she opened it, I saw that there were more people along with the girls that I'd met.  
"Neo, this is Sol and Luna Silvermoon." Novi said as she introduced me to a young man with white hair and a teenage girl with black hair, who had a light blush on her mocha-colored skin.  
"Nice to meet you, Neo." Sol said as a small smile appeared on his face as he shook my hand.  
"H-hi, Neo." Luna whispered as she also shook my hand.  
"Kitsune, you may want to see this!" A teenage girl with wavy long black hair and tanned skin said as another girl came running down the stairs, she had long sunset orange hair with white tips and light skin.  
"What is it, Serena?" The girl, Kitsune asked as she ran into the backyard.  
Curious, I followed after Kitsune and Serena, and I crashed into something, or, more precisely, someone with dual-colored red and green eyes.  
/Ow, watch where you're goi-Oh, Neo, good morning!/ Pendulum barked happily in Dragon [It's my native tongue.]  
/Pendulum, why are you in you're dragon form?!/ We heard Novi's voice yelling from behind Kitsune.  
/Gomen-ne, Novi-chan, but I can't transform back into my human form, I'm stuck./  
/Pendulum, if Kitsune and the others find out that you're a dragon, who knows what will happen?/ She said.  
"Um, Novi, what's going on with you and this Odd-Eyes?" Serena asked.  
"Uh, nothing, maybe someone's dueling around here with that 'new evolution of dueling' thing." She said trying to make an okay lie.  
"Maybe Yuya's around here, after all, he's the only one with an Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." Kitsune said as She and Serena walked back into the house.  
***Later, Pen's POV...***  
"Why are you holding back, 'Legendary Dragonet'?" I heard an older female voice say. "Finish me and save the kingdom that you were destined to protect!"  
"No, I-I can't do it!" Another voice said in between sobs.  
"I can't lose the only family I have left!" It said as I suddenly woke up, sweat dripping down my face.  
/What was that dream about?/ I thought to myself as I wrapped my spiky crimson tail around my legs.  
"Why hello, little Dragonet~," I heard a male voice say in the shadows. "Don't be scared, I'm here to give you a new power so you can protect those who are important to you."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"If you want it, take my hand and I'll lead you to it." He said.  
I thought about it for a moment, then about my dream.  
Then, I took his hand, and all of these things suddenly appeared in my head, and I realized, this guy was only wanting my power for his own use.  
"Cut it out, Starblast," I said as I let go. "You may think that you're fooling me, but you're wrong."  
"But how did you-" Starblast said.  
"I looked into your past, baka." I said as I felt a wave of energy push me back towards my bed.  
"Y-you, leave me alone!" He said as he lunged at me, his silver claws nearly missing me.  
"Starblast, why do you want my power, tell me!" I said.  
"Hasn't anyone taught you to mind your manners, runt?" He said as he quickly pinned me down to the floor with his claws.  
"Let...me...go!" I said as I tried to get out.  
"Sorry, little guy," Starblast said as I looked into his yellow-green eyes. "But you're coming with m-" He was about to finish when a white flash suddenly threw him to the floor.  
"Hey, what's with you and trying to take on a dragon who's younger than you, huh?" A guy said.  
"P-prince Sagion?! What are you doing here?!" Starblast stuttered as I saw Sagion's short, stark-white hair, pale skin, and shiny claws glisten in the moonlight.  
"Who're you, and how did you follow us here?" Sagion asked Starblast, I guess he didn't recognize him.  
"Tch, I'll have to retreat for now," Starblast said as a violet portal opened. "But be warned that we _will_ meet again, Legendary Dragonet..."  
Then, he vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but light purple dust on the carpet.  
"Hey, are you alright, little Dragone-" Sagion paused for a moment to inspect my pendant, which was glowing brightly after what had just happened.  
"D-don't touch it!" I said, pulling my legs to my chest, shielding my necklace.  
Sagion had a confused look on his face.  
"It's just...that...um..I use it to store my power in human form, and..um.." I said as I tried to hide my face.  
"Hey, it's alright, I get it." Sagion said as a small smile showed up on his face.  
"Now, let's get you to bed." He said as I jumped into my bed and pulled the thick quilt above my head.  
"Um, Sagion?" I peeped.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you spend the night in my room tonight, just in case he comes back?"  
"Sure." He said.  
"Goodnight, and thanks Sagion." I said as I closed my eyes and slowly started to fall asleep yet again.  
"Goodnight, Pendulum Okami."  
***Meanwhile, somewhere else... [Starblast's POV]***

"Ow, Rosaline, it stings." I winced as Rosaline's concerned violet eyes met my yellow-green ones as she treated my wound that I got from that Fancy-smancy prince Sagion while trying to get that Legendary Dragonet.  
"Gomenasai, Sir Starblast." Rosaline apologized as she continued to tend to my wound.  
"It's Starblast, 'Sir' sounds a little too proper," I said as a small smile showed up on my face. "Don't you think, Rose?"  
"Starblast," Rosaline said as she bandaged my arm. "I have been wanting to tell you something for a while now, but I didn't know how to say it to you."  
"Well, what is it, Rose?" I said as she quickly wrapped her arms around me.  
"Um, I sort of...like you..."  
"I like you too, Ro-"  
"I like, like you, Starblast." Rosaline said as she wrapped her spiked tail around mine.  
I was in shock, I'd wanted to tell her this too, but I also didn't know how to tell her how I felt.  
"I Love you too, Rosaline."


	18. Starblast VS Pendulum: Part 1

***Star's POV* [Short 4 Starblast]**

/I guess it's time,/ I sighed as I crept out of my hammock, trying not to wake Rosaline in the hammock next to mine.  
/See ya soon, Rose./ I said to myself as I kissed my new girlfriend on her smooth cheek.  
"Starling? where are you going?" I heard Rose's voice whisper from behind me.  
"Rose, I'm going to get the runaways and bring them back to this dimension." I explained as she stretched her dark pink petal-like wings.  
"Then I'm going with." She said as she jumped out of her sweet-smelling hammock and transformed into Dracon armor that resembled her scales in her dragon form.  
"Rosaline, those young Mages don't know how to control their powers," I said concern staining my voice. "It could be dangerous."  
Rosaline stared into my yellow-green eyes, determination burning in her eyes.  
"But I'm a Black Rose, I can use different kinds of poisons and spores to protect myself." Rose said, and I was going to say something about my Dragon species as well, but the truth was that I never knew what kind of Dragon I was, but, according to others, I seemed to be a mixed breed of Dragon.  
"Oh, Starling, gomen ne, I forgot that...you know.." She said, as she hugged me.  
"Yeah," I said as I wrapped my tail around her's.  
The room was quiet as I felt Rose's tail slowly grip on mine.  
"Um, Starling...I think we should...um, go get the runaways.." I heard Rosaline say as she quickly let go of my tail.  
I saw she was blushing.  
"Rose, you're blushing." I said as she stood in place.  
"Star, come on," She said as she looked back at me. "Before we lose those runaways."  
***Meanwhile, Hikari's POV*  
**_/Darling? What's going on?/_ I heard a familiar woman's voice ask.  
_/Nothing, Hime-sama,/_ A male voice answers. _/It's just that, I'm worried./  
/About what?/  
/About our kid,/  
/What about it?/  
/What if it doesn't look...normal?/_ I felt a wave of worry come from the source of the woman's voice._  
/Darling, don't worry about it, the baby will be all right,/ _She said._ /Plus it'll have a strong daddy that would protect it./  
_"Ka...san?" I said as I suddenly woke up from my dream.  
"Daijobu, Hikari?" My brother, Kage asked, his golden eyes filled with concern.  
"Yeah, it's...nothing." I said.  
Kage looked at me for a moment.  
"'It's nothing?, Really?" He asked.  
"Alright, fine," I started. "It's one of those visions again."  
"But this time you said 'Ka-san'." Kage pointed out.  
"Why hello, my two little runaways~." A voice said from the shadows.  
"Who's there?!" Kage said as his eyes shifted into a deep red color, and his hair turned stark white.  
"Prince Kage and Princess Hikari," The voice said. "I've been sent to bring you back to the Draco Demnsion."  
/Kage, what do we do?/  
Kage's hair and eyes changed back to normal.  
/I think we should go with this guy./  
/But I feel an odd aura coming from him./  
/What if he knows where our parents are?/  
I thought about it for a second but before I could answer I started to feel a little drowsy.  
Then, Everything went black.  
***Pen's POV, Later...***  
"What's the 'Draco Demnsion'?" I asked Novi, Alcon, and Sagion.  
"It's where all of us came from." Sagion explained.  
"Even me?"  
"Well, we don't know, but there is a possibility, yes."  
"SUGOI!" I suddenly burst out.  
"Hey, keep it down." Novi said as she hit my head, but I dodged, so she gently touched my pendant, causing it to glow for a moment.  
"Gomen-ne, Pen." Novi apologized.  
"It's alright," I said.  
Suddenly, a thud was heard on the roof.  
"I'll check it out." Alcon said as he jumped out the nearby window of the room we were in.  
Curious, we all followed.  
"Prince Alcon, what a surprise~." A dark figure with Glowing yellow-green eyes said.  
"Starblast, let me take care of them." A female vioce said.  
But that name, 'Starblast', the person who tried to kidnap me.  
"Why are you here, Starblast?" I asked.  
"How do _you_ know Starling's name?" The lady said.  
"Well, he tried to kidnap me not too long ago."  
"That was when I was interested in capturing you."  
"Now what's considered 'interesting' to you, Starblast?"  
"Why would a shrimp like _you_ want to know?"  
"Because I know that you came here to capture Hikari and Kage."  
The whole roof became silent.  
"H-how did you-"  
"It's a part of being a Legendary Dragonet." I said as I changed into my Dracon armor that resembled an Odd-eyes, my species of dragon.  
_/Bring it on, Starblast,/_ I thought to myself as a smirk appeared on my face. _/Time to see if I'm worthy of the title 'Legendary Dragonet'./_


	19. Starblast VS Pendulum: Part 2

***Pendulum's POV during the fight...*  
**"AARRGGHH!" I yelped in pain as Starblast's claws slashed my shoulder, leaving a scratch on my armor.  
"Pendulum! Fight!" I heard Novi yell from the sidelines.  
"I-I'm trying, Novi."  
"Well, try **harder**!"  
"What's wrong, 'Legendary Dragonet'?" Starblast said as he suddenly pinned me down to the roof. "Don't you want to unleash your full power on me?"  
/What do I do now?/ I thought as he lifted a claw up to my neck, about to put an end to my short [but very eventful] Life. /I couldn't protect the tribe...I couldn't protect Hikari and Kage...I'm so sorry, Kit...I couldn't protect you...Ka-san.../  
Starblast then brushed my pendulum, and at that very moment I saw long-buried memories of his past, that not even Starblast himself knew about.  
/And I see that he is a hybrid Dragon, and his parents...they are...people I know?!/ I thought as I was suddenly back in reality.  
"STARBLAST, WAIT!" I yelled as his claws darted towards me.  
"Now, Hikari!" I heard from a distance on the roof as silver ribbon wrapped it's self around Star's Girlfriend.  
"L-let go of me!" She yelped as she struggled to get out of the ribbons.  
"H-hurry, Kage!" Hikari's voice said as the girl suddenly fell on the roof, unconscious.  
"Rosaline!" Starblast said as he ran over to her. "Rosaline, wake up, please!"  
He then wrapped his wings around her, trying to keep her warm.  
"Starblast," Hikari said as she walked over to him with Kage. "We have something to tell you, in private."  
Novi signaled for the rest of the group to follow her back into the house, but I felt a hand gently stop me, I looked back to see ruby-red eyes staring into my green and red ones.  
"You stay." Kage told me.  
"Now, let's begin."  
***The next morning, somewhere else...[Neo's POV]*  
**"How's it going, Ka-san?" I said as my mom looked at me very annoyed from the throne.  
"Where is that traitor?" She asked.  
"She's...somewhere..."  
"Spit it out already."  
"Did you think that_ I_, your loving son, would lie to _you_, the Queen of the Draco dimension?"  
The hall fell silent.  
"Ri-Chan~!" A voice from a hallway echoed as a flash of silver came running into the Throne Room.  
"Vi-chan, what a surprise." 'Ri-chan' said sarcastically.  
"Hey, hey, guess what!" She said very hyperactively. [even though she's my aunt, she can be like a little kid sometimes.]  
"What?"  
"We've found the whereabouts of Hikari and Kage's parents! Isn't this amazing news?!" Vi said flying happily around the throne room, her silver wings almost blended in with the moonlight  
_/T-this...Is...unbelievable.../_ I said as I felt my eyes tear up for a moment before wiping them so nobody could see their prince cry like an immature child.  
_/Finally...our family will be full again...and I will never let us break up...ever again../_  
***?'s POV, back in the other demension...*  
**"Hikari, Kage, you've grown so much." I said as I sat in a tree looking into the room that was illuminated by moonlight, and in it was Hikari and Kage the missing members of my Dear friend's Family, but know that you mention it...isn't he also considered a missing person of their family?  
"Oh, master will be sooooo proud of his 'Aibou' finding his missing kids, Maybe he'll rank me up to 'C'~! OMG, I _tot's_ need to bring them back, but how...?" I looked around the area, and then it hit me, I would just kidnap them with my 'Ribbons' and bring them back to my master, A.K.A: Their parents.  
After I did that_ exhausting_ job, I felt a presence from behind me as my pale yellow orbs [they're called eyes, right?] met with his unusually red and green colored ones.  
"Give them back, now!" He ordered.  
I was feeling slightly bored at the time so I decided to play a game with this little dragon.  
"You'll have to catch me first~!" I yelled as I jumped up into my tree, looking down at the dragonet.  
"Hey, come down here!" He said as he jumped next to me, but I was already in another tree.  
We continued this game for quite some time until something interesting happened...  
"C-can...we...stop...for a second?' He asked exhausted from chasing me.  
"Nope, not until you catch me~!" I sang from a branch, but suddenly, I felt myself being sucked into something, almost like a vacuum.  
I looked back and saw a portal that led into another dimension, and that the kids were nowhere to be seen.  
"Hikari, Kage, I'm coming!" That dragonet boy said as he jumped strait into it, and I couldn't rebel against the powerful pull of the portal that I eventually fell into it along with that Red-head.  
But, before we vanished from that world, I saw someone looking at us from a window. It seemed to be a teenage girl with long orange hair with ears peeking out, and she had the most beautiful of red eyes. To be honest, she reminded me of somebody I'd seen before...thousands of years ago...but I couldn't remember who.  
And with that, that world faded away, and now, my nose was smelling the familiar scents of my home  
Scratch that, _our_ Home.

* * *

**A/N finally, a new OC to spice thins up a bit! ;]  
?: I WANNA SAY MY NAME ALREADY! XC  
Kuri: Well, you can't, It's not chap. 20 yet.  
?: WHY DO I HAVE TA WAIT A WHOLE 2 WEEKS UNTIL CHAP. 20 TA SAY MY STINKING NAME?!  
Kuri: Because, it leaves a nice cliffhanger for the end of the chap. BAKA.  
?: WHO YA CALLING AN IDIOT, BAKA?!  
Kuri: [With a dark arua surrounding her] Please excuse me while I teach miss ***** Here what happens when you annoy a Lady like me...  
Pendulum: See you in the next chapter, guys! BYE! :D [Oh, and she censored that part so she wouldn't leak the newbie's name]**


	20. CHAP 20! Ritsu

***Newbie's POV, somewhere else...***  
"'Gako'?" The red-headed Dragon boy said.  
"No, it's 'Galaco', baka." I pointed out to the pea-brained Dracon.  
"'Galaco'? What kind of name is _that_ for a city?" He said, which made my blood boil. [This demenion is all of our homes, and HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THE NAME OF OUR HOME CITY?!]  
"Excuse me, but who are you?" Hikari-hime asked.  
"Oh, I'm...um..." I stammered, I really didn't have a name.  
"What about we call you something until we find out your name?" Hikari said as she smiled.  
"I will go along with it..." I said as I felt my face heat up, Hikari-hime is just so nice towards people.  
She looked around, and in her eyes I saw the reflection of a sign, but I couldn't read the backwards writing.  
"What about Ritsu?" She said.  
"...I will accept it...Hime-sama..." I said as I looked down to my black boots.  
"So, Ritsu, can you take us somewhere away from the palace?" Kage asked.  
"Hai, Oji-sama," I said as I bowed to my prince. "Follow me."  
***Later, somewhere different...***  
"Thank you very much for dinner, Ritsu," The dracon said to me as he slurped his Ramen.  
"Your welcome, Dracon."  
"Why do you keep calling me that?"  
"Because, isn't that what you are?"  
"Well, yes..."  
"So that's why I call you that."  
"Okay, but can you call me 'Pen' from now on?" He asked.  
I sighed.  
"So is that a 'yes'?"  
"...Yes...Pen."  
After dinner, we all made arrangements for bed.  
"So, Ritsu, tell us something about you." Hikari said as I was getting extra blankets from my drawers.  
"...I'm...not human..." I whispered as silence fell upon the room.  
"Well, none of us are." Hikari said.  
"I'm obviously Dracon," Pen said.  
"And me and my sis are half Alien and Monster," Kage said. "So what are you, then?"  
"...a Spirit...I guess..." I said.  
"Wow, I've never met a ghost before!" Pen said.  
"And I've never met a Dracon as Dumb as you." I told Pen as I threw a blanket to him.  
***The next day, Hikari's POV...***  
"Pendulum-san~!" I sang as I ran towards him.  
"Kari-chan, what is it?" Pen's sweet voice asked as I looked at his mismatched eyes.  
"Kari?" He asked as I came back into reality.  
"Oh, sorry," I said as I brought out a little light blue bento box. "This is for you, I made it this morning, I hope you'll like it."  
"Thanks Kari," He said as I gave it to him. "I'll see you soon!" I said as I ran towards Kage's room, we were going to practice magic.  
"Kage, I'm here." I said as I opened the door to see my brother sitting at his desk reading a book.  
"Hey, sis," He said as He marked his place with his bookmark and sat on the floor. "Shall we begin?"  
***A little bit Later, Kage's POV*  
**"Neko-Spiritum!" Hikari said as she suddenly grew cat ears.  
"I did it...right?" Hikari asked as he looked into a mirror, and frowned.  
"It's okay, I'm sure you'll get the next one," I said as I flipped through the spell book. "What about we try 'Shokan'?"  
"What's that?"  
"It says: 'Will summon your very own loyal Guardian'"  
"Can I try, Kage?" My sister asked, I thought it was a pretty easy spell, so I let her.  
"Okay," Hikari dusted off her grey skirt. " 'Hogosha-Ima!' "  
The room lit up with an intense light, and then I heard a roar and Hikari screaming.  
"Kage, help me!" Hikari screamed as my vision adjusted to see a serpent wrapped around Hikari's small frame.  
"I'm coming!" I said as I summoned a pair of blades and attacked the monster, but it seemed unaffected to magic.  
"Hime-sama!" I heard someone say say as a black monster suddenly attacked the serpent, and when it's grip was poor, it grabbed Hikari and gently placed her next to me, and one thing I noticed was that it had the number '96' on it's shoulder.  
Then it went back to fighting the serpent, and in the blink of an eye, it was defeated, and standing on it's head was Ritsu, in black armor.  
"I am Aibou, a piece of Black Mist Himself," Then, Ritsu looked at me, eyes now a luminous yellow. "And Guardian of his spawn, Hikari and Kage Mist."


	21. Ai Katobas and Aibous

***Aibou's POV***  
"My masters, are you alright?" I asked as I brushed a bit of my violet fringe out of my face.  
"R-ritsu? What happened to you?" Hikari asked, her ruby eyes filled with fear.  
"Who is this 'Ritsu' you're talking about, Mistress? I am Aibou, your guardian." I said.  
"Could it be that you have a split personality?" I heard Kage ask.  
"It could be a possiblity, my Ouji-sama, but I highly doubt it." I said as I dusted my armor, making it a bit cleaner.  
"Hikari, Daijoubu?" Pendulum's voice echoed trough the hall.  
_/Oh, wonderful, here comes the Dragonet to save the Princess.../  
"_Ritsu, are you alright, and where did ya get the new armor?" He asked as he looked at my armor in awe.  
"Oh, and by the way, I have one question for you, Ritsu."  
"What is it?"  
"Are you a Guy or a Girl?"  
The room fell silent.  
"WHADDA YA MEAN, 'ARE YOU A GUY OR GIRL'?!" I yelled at him as I felt my face become hot.  
"Well, I first thought you were a girl because of your hair, but then I thought you were a dude because, well, you took that monster down, all by yourself."  
I got out my black and violet sword and hit him on the head with it.  
"I'M A DUDETTE, ALRIGHT?!"  
"Ow, and fine." Pen said as he rubbed his head.  
Suddenly, I felt like I was losing control, and my Vision blacked out.  
***Ritsu's POV*  
**"I'M. NOT. A. GIRL." I repeated, once more to the dummy Dragonet.  
"YEAH YOU ARE!" The Dragonet protested.  
"Pendulum, remember, that was one version of Ritsu," I heard Kage whisper to Pendulum.  
"What do you mean, 'One version of Ritsu', Kage?" I asked, very confused of what they were talking about.  
"Well, you sort of saved us from a monster that we summoned," Hikari said. "And you told us that you were our guardian and that you were, indeed, a girl."  
"But...I'm not a girl..."  
"Yes, you are."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Yes, you are!"  
"No, I'm not, Hikari!"  
"Prove it!" Hikari yelled as I looked around, and everyone's face was red, Even Hikari's, and she had a hand on her mouth, realizing what she'd said.  
"...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, Ritsu..." Hikari said as she hugged me, and then, I felt my heart banging against my chest.  
"I...it's alright...Kari-hime..." I said as I hugged her too, and I realized what this meant...I was in Ai, with Hikari...my princess...WAIT, WWHHAATT?!  
"I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT RITSU IS A GUY!" Hikari said happily.  
_/Well, at least I know that I'm a guy, right? Thank goodness I won't have to hear that debate again./_  
_/'Ritsu'? What kind of dumb name is THAT?!/ _A voice rang in my head.  
_/Who...are you? And how did you get in my head?/  
/Oh, you can hear me?/  
/Well, yeah, and you were saying that Ritsu is a dumb name, right?/  
/...yes.../  
/And you still haven't answered my question yet./  
/Fine,/ _The voice said in an annoying tone as it sighed. _/I'm Aibou...nice to meet you...Ritsu.../_  
That's when I noticed that she was being polite for a moment.  
_/Are you...being nice to me?/ I asked her.  
/N-NANI?! I-I'M NOT BEING NICE TO YOU, YOU...DUDE!/_  
_/First you said that Ritsu was a dumb name,/ _I pointed out_. /And now you're insulting me by calling me a 'dude'?/_  
It was silent for a moment.  
_/Whatever,/ _Aibou said._ /Just...don't talk to me.../  
_And at that moment I knew this would be the start of a very odd freindship.


	22. Karilum': Part 1

***Hikari's POV* a while later...  
**"Kage, I don't think I can tell them...not yet..."  
"Hikari, you _have_ to, _now, _before they find us."  
I looked at my star-shaped pendant.  
"...Okay..."  
_/I first need to find Pendulum,/_ I told myself as I looked all around the house for him, even in his room.  
_/Where could he possibly be?_/ I thought as I went to my last resort, the roof.  
I peeked from the trapdoor that led to the roof, to see if he was there, and at the edge that faced the Palace I saw him staring at his pendulum.  
"I miss you...Kitsune..." I heard him whisper as he gripped the Pendulum.  
"Pendulum, are you...alright?" I asked as I walked up to him, he just side-glanced at me for a moment before looking back at his Pendant.  
"I'm fine," He said. "You?"  
"I'm good," I said. "Um, can I tell you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Aright then," I said as I concentrated on the new Baria spell I'd just learned. "Teleport."  
And in an instant we were somewhere else.  
"Huh? Kari where are we-" Pendulum stopped in mid-sentence as he looked around the area, we were somewhere that probably **wasn't **the Draco Demention.  
"Hey, I found them!" I heard someone say. "Stop, thieves!"  
"NANI?! THIEVES?!" We said in unison.  
"Kari, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Pendulum yelled as we **ran for our lives.**  
"Uh, 'Teleport!'" I said, but this time It didn't work. I waited until we found a hiding place that I decided to try it again.  
"'TELEPORT'!" I failed again.  
"Uh, Pen?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Um, how should I put this...I think we're stuck here."  
A moment of silence.  
"NANDE?!"  
I knew that this was all my fault, and now here we were, in another demention possibly, all because of me.  
I pulled my legs to my chest.  
"Kari, why are you crying?" Pen asked as he crawled over and sat beside me.  
"I'm the reason we're here...I'm the reason we'll be stuck here..." I said as I cried into my legs.  
Then, I wrapped my arms around Pen and buried my face in his dark red and crimson Draco-scale chestplate.  
"K-kari, what are you..." He stuttered as his pendant began to glow, dimly at first, but then, it suddenly turned into a blinding light.  
When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was still in our shelter.  
"Kari...I feel weird..." I heard Pen's voice say as my arms stretched out suddenly.  
"W-WHAT?! WHY CAN'T I MOVE ON MY OWN?!" I yelled, I was freaking out!  
"Hikari? Where are you?"  
"I'm right here, where are _you_?"  
"I'm in the middle of the shelter."  
I facepalmed.  
"OW, that hurt, but I never put my hand anywhere near my face..."  
It hit me like a ton of bricks.  
I grabbed the Pendulum and looked into it.  
I saw that I looked almost like Pendulum, I now had black hair with crimson streaks, and my eyes where the same double colors like Pen's.  
"We...fused..." I told us as I let go of the light blue pendant.  
"But...how...and why...?"


	23. Karilum': Part 2

***Kage's POV***

"Aibou, hai-o."  
"Hai-o, Kage-Oji," My guardian said happily as she cooked some breakfast. "Wait, how did you know I was Aibou, not Ritsu?"  
"Did you forget that I'm a mage?"  
"Oh..." Aibou said as she bowed. "I'm sorry, Oji-sama!"  
I smiled at her.  
"I'll go get Hikari." I said as I started up the stairs towards her room.  
"Hikari, time for breakfast!" I said as I opened her door...but...she...wasn't there.  
"Aibou, Hikari's missing!"

***' Karilum's ' POV***

"Pendulum, I'm very sorry,"  
'Kari...stop that...'  
"What do you mean, Pen?"  
'Stop blaming yourself, 'kay'  
I felt my face warm up.  
"Hey, Pen?"  
He didn't say anything, but I knew he was listening.  
"Does it feel weird...sharing a body...?"  
'...Not...really...' Pen said.  
"Surround them!" I heard somebody yell as Pendulum started running towards the area.  
The area was surrounded by cops and a pair of motorbikes, along with some monsters and people in the center.  
I noticed that the people were familiar.  
"Yuya?! Yuzu?!...SHINGO?!" Pendulum and I said in unison, but then, I noticed Pendulum was looking at a certain area next to Yuzu...a flash of orange hair.  
'...K-kitsune...?' I heard him say as we collapsed, tears in our eyes.  
"Huh, who's that?" A police officer asked as he looked at us. "Get him, he might be with the criminals!"  
"Pen, let's run!"  
'No...I have...to...make sure...it's her...' He said as we slowly started standing up.  
"PENDULUM!"  
Suddenly, a white blur jumped in front of us.  
"Hey, Top Cops! Catch me if you can~!" It said, playfully as it dashed around the area, distracting them.  
"Stop, you!" The cops said as they tried to catch it, but it was too fast, even for their motorcycles.  
"You're tryin' ta get me like that? Hah! I've been racin' with Yugo-nii since I hatched, 'yall never get me ridin' that slow!" It laughed as it accelerated.  
"Oh, wait a sec!" The blur said as it swiped us up and placed us somewhere else.  
"Sorry, I should've introduced myself before I swiped 'yall like that." It said as I finally saw what he looked like. He had black and white streaks in his hair along with a teal fringe, he was wearing black, white, and sky blue armor. And his face, looked exactly like Pendulums.  
"I'm ClearWing, but you can call me Synch." He sat next to me.  
"So, what's a Doll like you doin' in a place like this?" He asked. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd be from the Tops!"  
"What's the 'Tops'?" I said.  
"Oh, It's a place where all the rich folks of New Domino City live," He explained. "Hey, I don't think you've told me your name yet."  
"It's Hikari," I said.  
"Hey, What about me?" Pendulum said aloud.  
Synch stared at me.  
"Was that you?"  
"No, It's me, Pendulum."  
"Hikari, why do 'ya sound funny?!"  
"I'm not Hikari, I'm the person she's sharing a body with!" Pen said.  
The hideout was silent.  
"That's...so...COOL!" Synch exclaimed as he crawled over to me and gently grabbed a lock of my hair.  
"So, are you two fused together or somethin'?" He asked as he studied the crimson and red hair.  
"I suppose so." I said as I felt him let go of the hair.  
I looked at him and saw that he was bent down on one knee and had his back towards me.  
"Come on," He said as he looked over his shoulder. "Climb on."  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"I'll show you." He smiled as I climbed on his back.  
"Hold on tight," He exclaimed as he jumped out of our hideout with me screaming and clinging on to his back for dear life. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"  
***Meanwhile, Novi's POV*  
**"Alcon, I've followed Starblast's location to this area." I said.  
"Novi, do you think he will believe you?" Alcon asked.  
"He has to," I said as I gripped by sword. "He's all I have left of Rebellion."  
**_*Flashback*  
_**_"Reb, I have a surprise for you~." I said happliy.  
_"Novi, what is it?"  
_"You'll just have to follow me~!" I said as I grabbed his hand and led him to my room._  
_"Now wait while I get it out." I said as I walked in the room and cradled a cloth-wrapped bundle and got out._  
_"Surprise~!" I said as I gave him the bundle._  
_He looked at it with a puzzled expression before he started to unwrap it, then, he saw the violet color that I'd known for a few weeks now._  
_It was a dragon egg._  
_He looked at me, then the egg before crying tears of happiness._  
_We both embraced the warm, pearly egg in our arms.  
***End of**_**_ flashback_*  
**I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks as I remembered him.  
"My little prince," I said as I wiped my tears. "Starblast."


	24. The Memories

***Karilum's POV***

"YUUGGGOOO-NNNIIII!" Synch yelled around the alleyways.  
"Synch, I think we should be a little quieter, the police are still after us." I whispered as he dashed to my side.  
"Gomen ne, Hikari 'n Pendulum." Synch said.  
"Just call us 'Karilum'."  
"Okay, but why?"  
"It's because we're fused together like this," I explained. "So our names should be combined also, as long as we're like this."  
"Alrighty, Karilum!"  
We kept looking around, trying to find Yugo, but we couldn't find him.  
"Are you sure he's here, Synch?" Pendulum asked finally.  
"Well...um..." Synch said. "...I...guess..."  
_"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN?!"_ Pen snapped.  
"Let's take a break shall we?" Synch said, avoiding Pen's question.  
"I forgot to bring an extra lunch, sorry." Synch said as he pulled out a bento.  
"It's fine," I said as I concentrated and brought out a bento for me - I mean **us**.  
"Wow, ya'll can use magic?!" He asked.  
_"Only she can, she's a mage-in-training." _Pen explained.  
"Pen, do you like salmon rice-balls?"  
"I'm alright with th-" Pen's voice cut off.  
"Pen?" I asked. "Pen, what's wrong?"  
Silence.  
"Pen, stop playing around." I said.  
Nothing, still.  
I was getting worried, he never cuts off like that.  
"Pendulum, what happened?"  
"Hikari?" Synch asked.  
"Synch, somethings wrong with Pen."

***Pen's POV***

"Hikari, HIKARI!" I yelled down some kind of long hallway.  
"Where am I?" I talked to myself as my sight saw a small light that was getting closer.  
I ran up to it and was led to a big room with a person sitting at a long table.  
"Please, take a seat." The woman sitting on the other side said, and I followed her orders.  
"I came here to talk to you about something important," She started.  
"As you know, you and your brother have a gift that, if used for good, could bring peace to not just our demention, but all five."  
_/These must be Hikari's memories,/_ I thought. _/This lady, she must be talking about Kage and Hikari's magic abilities./  
_"I know you don't know how to fully control your abilities, so I will train you both in the art of sorcery so you can help everyone," She said as she got out of her chair. "I will see you in a week, so we can begin our first session, Hikari Hope Mist."  
And with that, she teleported out of the room.  
_/Hikari...Hope...Mist.../_ I repeated the name, it sounded nice.  
"A...Airia..." I heard Hikari's voice pant as another memory played. "I...I..can't do it..."  
The same woman, Airia, looked down at her.  
"Hikari...what Extraterrestrial creature are you if you cannot transform into your Barian nor Astral form to fight?"  
Hikari Slowly stumbled up.  
"I've...tried...Airia..." She said. "I can't..."  
Then, she collapsed from exhaustion.  
"You'll never be Queen like that, Hikari." Airia sighed as the memory went black.  
/I...never knew...Hikari../ I said to myself.  
"Pendulum..."  
/Hikari.../ I whispered. /I'm going to help you...Hikari.../  
"Pendulum..."  
/I will help you become the best Queen that demention ever had!/ I vowed to myself. /Because.../  
"PENDULUM!"  
I snapped awake.  
I saw a face that had violet-colored marks around it's magenta eyes, light grey [Almost white] skin with no mouth, and Hikari's black and light blue hair.  
I saw it for a moment before Her normal face appeared.  
That was one of Hikari's Alien forms.  
"Hikari, what's wrong?"  
She smacked me on the head.  
"I was calling you for about 5 minutes!"  
Wait, she smacked me on the head...**_My_** head...meaning that...  
"We've seperated?!"

***Meanwhile, in another demention...***

"Venus Thousand...the other spawn of the great Don Thousand..." I said as I looked down at her new home, in another demension.  
"You're still in here, Capella?" My father asked as he cracked the door of the library.  
"Yeah," I said as I quickly pretended to read a book.  
"Well, I was just checking up on you," he said. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."  
"Thanks, dad."  
He closed the door and I ran over to the bookshelf and looked for a certain book.  
"No...no...no...found it!" I whispered as the seceret passageway opened and I walkeddown the stairs.  
"About time, Capi-chan~." My Master said as he tapped on his throne.  
"Master, I've found the whereabouts of the Galaxy Palace and The Legendary Dragonet," I said. "Should we send out people to get them?"  
"I was thinking that you should go."  
"Why me master?"  
"Because, you have the blood of a manipulator running through your veins, you are the best person for this job."  
It was true, My father had tricked the greatest heroes of our home city with his manipulation skills.  
"I will go then, Master."  
I started to walk out.  
"I hope you will not fail me," He said with a smirk.  
"Capella Shingetsu."


	25. Final Chap! PenXHikari

***Kage's POV***

"We could look in the Xyz Demention," Ritsu suggested.  
"No, it's nothing but rubble after what happened there." I said pacing back and forth.  
"What about the Synchro Demention?"  
"I don't see why she might be there, Ritsu."  
"Then the only other place we could look is the Fusion Demention, sir."  
/Why would they go there?/ I thought, then it hit me.  
/Hikari wants revenge for what happened in the Xyz Demention...And she brought Pendulum along to protect her!/ I pieced the puzzle together.  
"Ritsu, prepare to go to the Fusion Demention."

***Later***

"This is Academia?" Aibou whispered as I made sure the area was clear of guards.  
"Yes, it's a school that attacked our old home, the Xyz Demention." I explained.  
"Let's go, Aibou." I whispered as we ran to another safe spot.  
We kept going until we came into a dark room, we walked in and the door slammed shut on us.  
"Welcome to Academia." A light female voice said as a spotlight shined on us.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"That's not important right now," She said. "But who are you two?"  
"I'm Kage Black Mist." I said.  
"And I am his Guardian, Aibou." Aibou said as she gripped her sword.  
"Nice to meet you both," She said as I saw a dark red boot shine in the light.  
The girl came into the light and I noticed that she had blue-violet eyes, long braided Blonde hair with orange bangs, a red shirt with a black jacket covering it, and light blue jean shorts, with her knee-high dark red boots.  
"I'm Capella, and I'll be the one bringing you to my master."  
"What do you mean?" Aibou asked.  
Capella laughed.  
"You didn't notice that this was all a trap?" She said.  
"I'm not going to listen to anything that you're going to say, Capella," I said as I made my way to the door. "Goodby-"  
I bumped into an invisible forcefield.  
"Oji-sama! Daijobu?" Aibou asked as she rushed to me.  
"...Yeah..." I said rubbing my head.  
"Capella, I'm here," A male voice said as someone else came into the room. "How are you, my little Sweetie?"  
"Yuri-senpai, you're here," Capella said as she went back into the shadows.  
"let's tell the professor we've got them."

***Kitsune's POV, Somewhere else***

"Hey, Yuya?" I said as I relaxed on a jail bed.  
"Yeah?" He said lying on the bed next to me.  
"Do you think that we'll ever find Pendulum and the twins?" I asked.  
"I guess only time will tell," He sighed.  
"I'm really worried how we're going to find Reira."  
I lied there, thinking of what had happened in my life up until now.  
First, I lost my tribe;  
Then, I made the Sunrise tribe with the survivors;  
Next, I met Dragons, and was thrown into this war with Yuya;  
And now, I'm in a jail cell in the Synchro Demention.  
I made a small fire in my palm.  
_/And I'm also a Goddess of fire./ _I added to my mental list.  
I ran a hand through my now Golden hair.  
_/And I will finish this war, even if that means_ Death./

***Meanwhile, Pen's POV***

"Pendulum, why do ya think we look about the same?" Synch asked.  
"I don't know, Synch," I said.  
"I think it's because you're brothers!" Hikari said.  
our eyes grew wide as we stared at her, then each other.  
**"REALLY?!"  
**"Or...not?"  
"Hikari!" Me and Synch said in unison.  
"Hey, I'm gonna go grab some grub," Synch said as he got up. "See 'ya!"  
"Synch, matte!" Hikari said, but he was long gone by then.  
"Hikari, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.  
"Sure, Pen."  
"What's an 'Astral' and 'Barian'?"  
She sat next to me.  
"They're species of Aliens that are from the XYZ Demention," She looked at me with sad eyes.  
"And I'm a hybrid of both."  
I saw that she didn't want me to know that she was...an Alien...She didn't want me to know that she was...weird...  
"Pen, I didn't want to tell you because..." Hikari started as her cheeks were stained with tears. "...Aishiteru..."  
I noticed that my pendant was glowing with each beat of my heart.  
"I...Love you too, Hikari." I hugged her.  
"And I will protect you until the End of time..."


End file.
